Perfect
by EarthTeleport
Summary: "Aku akan menceritakan tentang kisah seorang Appa." "Annyeong, Kim Jongsoo imnida…" "Paman Wu… Apa umma bisa sembuh dan membuka matanya?" "Selamatkan umma." "Semuanya terlalu berat dan ini tidak adil untukku." "Hey, kau anak appa." "Jongsoo, kau harus tau bahwa di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang sempurna." "Lemah jantung Jongin sepertinya menurun pada Jongsoo.." [KaiSoo. Last Chap]
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Other…**

**Genre :: Romance – Friendship – Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary :: "Setelah menolak Cho Kyuhyun, kali ini kau menolak Choi Minho?" / "Pasti tidak lebih baik dari Choi Minho?" / "Namanya Kim Jongin… Dan aku mengenalnya di akun jejaring sosialku." / Luhan dan harus mengakui, kalau Jongin memang sangat sempurna. / Tidak ada yang sempurna. Jika fisik Jongin sempurna, maka tidak dalam hal lain. / KaiSoo. Other.**

**Disclaimer :: This story is mine~**

**.**

**Warning :: Gender Switch – Typo(s) – Kacau dan gagal – Bukan EYD yang benar – Dll~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo… Ku dengar kemarin kau menolak Cho Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_, ya? Aish~ kau bodoh, Kyung! Kenapa kau bisa menolak pria setampan dan sekaya Cho Kyuhyuuuuunnnn…" Luhan mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo dan menarik-nariknya dengan sangat keras. Ia gemas dengan kelakuan temannya yang selalu menolak para pria tampan yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

"YAK! Luhaaaaannn! Sakiiiitt!" Jerit Kyungsoo, mencoba melepaskan tangan Luhan yang masih menarik-narik pipinya. Kyungsoo mengelus pipi _chubby_-nya setelah tangan Luhan berhenti mencubitinya. "Tuh kan, jadinya memerah." Keluh Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya cengengesan. "Hehehe, _I'm Sorry_, Kyung…" Ucapnya tanpa dosa. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Dan mata Luhan menatap pada seseorang di depannya, seorang gadis sedang sibuk dengan _android_ yang berada di tangannya. "Hei, Byun. Kau sedang apa?" Tegurnya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab teguran Luhan. Tidak sama sekali melirik pada Luhan. Byun Baekhyun.

"Pacaran?" Tebak Luhan.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap sahabatnya, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Hhe, begitulah." Jawabnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Apakah ketua _club_ badminton itu sudah mengajakmu kencan?" Goda Luhan. Dapat dia lihat pipi Baekhyun merona samar.

"Um… Chanyeol menembakku tadi malam, dan sepulang kuliah hari ini kami ada kencan." Lagi, Baekhyun menjawab malu-malu.

Luhan terkikik. "Baiklah, semoga semuanya berjalan baik, Byun." Semangatnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Mata Baekhyun kini tertuju pada seorang pria tinggi yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, tepatnya di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, Minho sunbaenim datang. Lihatlah kebelakang." Bisik Baekhyun kecil yang langsung di dengar oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca sebuah _novel_ menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang begitupun dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya agak sedikit kasar melihat senyuman _sunbaenim_-nya yang itu-itu saja. Mungkin, Kyungsoo bosan dengan pria itu yang selalu datang padanya setiap waktu.

"Dia lagi…" Keluhnya.

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo. "Hei, Kyung. Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu. Yang aku tau, Minho _sunbaenim_ menyukaimu, kan? Terima saja, Kyung! Dia itu tampan, tinggi, kaya dan sempurna." Luhan tersenyum penuh arti yang dibalas oleh tatapan malas dari Kyungsoo.

"Halo, Kyungsoo-_ie_. Aku membawakan bunga untukmu. Um, semoga kau menyukainya." Minho, pria tinggi itu sudah ada di dekat Kyungsoo, memberikan satu _bucket_ bunga lili berwarna merah muda pada Kyungsoo.

"Whoaaa~ bunganya cantik." Celetuk Baekhyun. Ia memang penyuka sesuatu yang manis dan cantik seperti coklat dan bunga.

Minho hanya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, kemudian Minho kembali mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada Kyungsoo. "Dan aku juga membawa coklat. Aku harap kau suka." Lanjut Minho. Tangan kirinya menyodorkan sebuah coklat berukuran besar dengan pita merah muda diatasnya.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Setelah kemarin Minho membawakan sebuah buku fenomenal dari seorang penulis terkenal Jerman, sekarang ia membawakan bunga dan coklat dengan nuansa merah muda. Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo menerima dua barang yang ada di tangan Minho. "_Gomawo, sunbaenim_." Ucapnya. Menyimpan bunga dan coklat itu diatas meja.

Minho tersenyum. "Jadi, apakah kau menerima ajakanku untuk kencan malam ini?" Tanya Minho. Ia menatap penuh harap pada Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya bisa senyum-senyum tidak jelas. _Semoga Kyungsoo menerima ajakan kencan itu_, batin Luhan senang.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Minho kecewa. Begitupun Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"kenapa, Kyungsoo?" Satu pertanyaan yang sedikit keras keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Minho. Menatap lekat-lekat mata bulat seorang gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo. Tersirat kekecewaan yang begitu dalam di matanya yang tegas.

"Maafkan aku, _sunbaenim_. Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Kyungsoo lembut. "Ada seseorang yang mencintaimu lebih dari kau mencintaiku saat ini. Dan orang itu benar-benar tulus padamu. Daripada kau sia-sia mengejarku, lebih baik kau perhatikan Taemin yang selalu mengekor di belakangmu. Kalian sangat serasi, kau tau?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil namun tulus.

Minho memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo. Wajah manis dan cantik yang merebut seluruh perhatiannya beberapa bulan terakhir. Namun telinganya menangkap satu nama yang disebutkan Kyungsoo. _Taemin?_

"Aku pikir, aku tidak berhak menerima cintamu yang terlampau besar itu. Lebih baik, orang yang mencintaimu saja yang merasakan. Lagipula, aku juga sudah memiliki seseorang." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Senyumannya semakin terlukis di wajahnya.

Minho, Luhan, dan Baekhyun terkesiap. _Kyungsoo punya pacar?_ Itu yang ada di pikiran mereka bertiga.

Minho tersenyum pada akhirnya. "Begitu, ya… Pasti, pacarmu itu sangat beruntung karena bisa memilikimu. Baiklah, terimakasih karena kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk berusaha meluluhkanmu, walaupun pada akhirnya aku kalah dari pacarmu itu." Minho tertawa. "Aku rasa, aku harus menoleh kebelakang." Lanjut pria tinggi si ketua tim basket itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga sangat berterimakasih padamu, _sunbaenim_. Karena sudah memperhatikanku selama ini. Dan maaf atas jawabanku yang mengecewakanmu."

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau yang terbaik, Kyungsoo-_ie_. Cinta itu tidak boleh di paksakan, benar? Ahaha~ kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke kelasku. Bunga dan coklatnya untukmu saja." Setelah berpamitan, Minho langsung keluar dari kantin, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan kedua sahabatnya yang mematung heran.

"Aku ingin memakan coklatnya!" Baekhyun berseru dan dengan segera tangannya mengambil coklat dari Minho diatas meja.

Sementara Luhan menatap Kyungsoo intens.

"Kau kenapa, Xiao Lu?"

"DO KYUNGSOO! Setelah kau menolak Cho Kyuhyun, kau juga menolak Choi Minho? Lalu nanti siapa lagi? Park Sanghyun? Atau Wu Yi Fan? Aigooo~ kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pacar kalau kau selalu menolak mereka, Kyungsoo sayang…" Luhan berkata dengan gemas. Ia sampai memainkan jemarinya diudara saking gemasnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Tunggu. Tadi kau bilang sudah punya pacar, Kyung? Siapa? Kau tidak bohong, kan?" Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu saat ia sedang asyik dengan coklat ukuran besarnya.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku memang sudah punya pacar. Dan aku sudah pacaran dengannya selama enam bulan." Jawab Kyungsoo, menatap Baekhyun serius.

"Ha? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita?" Baekhyun menjerit mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo yang cukup mengejutkan.

Berpacaran sudah enam bulan? Seingatnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang pacar dan cintanya.

"Pasti tidak lebih baik dari Choi Minho yang tampan, kaya, dan sempurna." Kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kalian belum melihatnya." Ucapnya seperti berbisik.

"Siapa namanya? Dia tinggal dimana? Apa dia tampan? Dimana kalian berkenalan? Dia anak seorang pengusaha, kah?" Pertanyaan beruntun yang terdengar antusias keluar begitu saja dari mulut mungil Baekhhyun.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil sementara Luhan memandang Baekhyun malas. "Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia tampan dan baik juga bertanggung jawab. Aku mengenalnya di akun jejering sosial milikku dan aku belum tau tentang latar belakangnya." Jawab Kyungsoo. Dari raut wajahnya, sangat terlihat kalau Kyungsoo sangat bahagia.

Luhan melongo. "Dunia maya?!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku ada kencan dengannya hari ini. Dan dia berjanji akan menjemputku." Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan putihnya.

Baekhyun dan Luha hanya bisa diam. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuk mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Kyungsoo sudah memiliki seorang pacar. Dan mereka saling mengenal di dunia maya. Mereka benar-benar tidak habis pikir, terlebih Luhan. Kyungsoo menolak para pria tampan di kampus hanya karena seorang pria yang dikenalnya dalam dunia maya? Astaga!

"Ah, dia datang." Kyungsoo berdiri, merapihkan sedikit _dress_ selutut yang dipakainya dan tersenyum pada seorang pria yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

Luhan dan Baekhyun ikut menantikan pria yang mendekat pada Kyungsoo itu. Seketika, mata kedua sahabat Kyungsoo melebar tanpa berkedip.

"Apa kau menunggu lama, Kyungie?" Pria itu bertanya setelah sampai di samping Kyungsoo. "Aku minta maaf." Katanya lembut.

Luhan dan Baekhyun masih terdiam. Mereka seperti tersihir. Kalau saja mereka es, mungkin mereka sudah mencair melihat pria itu.

"_Anniyo_, aku tidak menunggu, Jonginie…" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Oia, kenalkan, ini sahabatku. Namanya Luhan dan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan pria itu pada Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih saja tidak berkedip.

Bagaimana tidak, pria itu sangat tampan. Tampaaaaaaannnnn sekali. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan wajah rupawan, memiliki kulit kecoklatan yang mempesona. Memakai kaos polos berwarna putih bersih yang dibalut dengan _cardigan_ biru muda yang tidak di kancingkan. Celana _jeans_ dan sepatu juga berwarna putih. Rambut yang sedikit tersapu angin membuatnya semakin tampan saja.

"_Annyeong_… Kim Jongin imnida… Aku pacar Kyungsoo."

DAN, kedua sahabat Kyungsoo itu langsung meleleh tiba-tiba saat Jongin tersenyum. Sangat menawan…

"_A-annyeong_…" Luhan dan Baekhyun membalas gugup. Sekali lagi, mendapatkan senyuman bak malaikat itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Kyungie? Sudah mulai sore." Jongin bertanya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "_Nde_, kita pergi sekarang. Kelasku juga sudah selesai." Jawab Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Luhan, Baekhyunnie. Kami pergi duluan, ya…" Kyungsoo berpamitan pada kedua sahabatnya dan setelah mendapat anggukan dari mereka Kyungsoo berjalan pelan berdampingan dengan Jongin. Menuju sebuah mobil mewah. Mereka tampak tertawa dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat.

"Byun… Dia sempurna. Kau setuju?" Luhan masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang menjauh.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku setuju denganmu. Dia bahkan terlalu sempurna." Balasnya.

"Kyungsoo beruntung. Jongin begitu tampan, baik, dan lembut."

"Iya, dan aku tidak pernah melihat pria seperti Jongin."

**.**

**.**

Tapi, sesempurna apapun manusia, mereka tidak lebih sempurna daripada sang penciptanya. Jika dalam fisik Jongin sempurna, maka dalam hal lain Jongin memiliki kerungan. Benar begitu? Dan Kyungsoo, mencintai dengan tulus apa yang menjadi kekurangan dan kelebihan Jongin.

Saling mengenal di dunia maya, bukan berarti cinta mereka semu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END**

Yang butuh _sequel_ atau _chapter_ selanjutnya, mari _review_ (:

Cuma mau curhat, Jongin yang kaya di cerita ini keren banget, ya? Berasa jadi _angel_ tuh si Kkamjong. Tapi beneran, ngebayangin dia pake baju _casual_ serba putih bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Makin cintaaaaaaa deh sama Jongin ^^ dan Kyungsoo, aaa~ dia selalu jadi perempuan yang cantik dan sangat cantik apalagi kalau udah berjalan gandengan tangan berdampingan sama _appa_ Jongin. Uhuhuyyy~

Sip… _Review please_ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Jonginnie… Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kita bertemu. Apa kau makan dengan baik?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Mata bulatnya menatap khawatir pada pria yang tengah mengemudikan mobil di sebelahnya.

Jongin tersenyum kemudian balas menatap Kyungsoo sekilas. "Benarkah? Aku makan dengan baik. Aku juga sehat. Apakah aku sekurus itu sampai kau melihat tubuhku tampak lebih kecil?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Anniyo_. Hanya saja, ya… kau tau aku sangat khawatir." Jawabnya. Terdengar sangat lembut.

Lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah, dan Jongin menghentikan laju mobilnya. Sebelah tangannya terlepas dari kemudi dan mendekatkannya pada kepala Kyungsoo, mengelus lembut rambut halus gadis itu. "Terimakasih…" Senyumnya. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Kyungie."

Kyungsoo tersipu, kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Mencoba menikmati sentuhan halus dari pria yang saat ini mencintainya. Tak lama, ia mengangguk kemudian.

"Hari ini, kita ke rumah. _Umma_ ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Lampu masih berwarna merah, dan Jongin menggunakan sedikit waktunya sebelum lampu berwarna hijau untuk menyampaikan tujuannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lama. Di wajahnya tegambar raut tidak percaya. Beberapa detik, Kyungsoo belum juga menjawab. Hanya memandang Jongin saja yang ia lakukan.

"Kyungie? Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau, mungkin kita lakukan lain kali saja. Kau mau aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Kyungsoo tertawa halus. "Siapa bilang aku tidak mau? Kalau boleh, aku juga ingin bisa memeluknya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"_Umma_ pasti akan senang." Balas Jongin. Kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Selama perjalanan, mereka bercanda kecil. Saling bercerita hari-hari yang dilalui dan tak jarang mereka tertawa pelan. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah tiga bulan yang lalu, sisanya hanya berkomunikasi melalui _Email, Video Call, Ka-Talk_, dan alat telekomunikasi lain. Mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Mereka sampai di sebuah halaman rumah Jongin sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian. Kyungsoo awalnya merasa gugup, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke rumah Jongin. Tepatnya, ini adalah kali pertama ia dikenalkan oleh seorang pria pada keluarganya.

"Jangan gugup seperti itu. _Umma_ tidak akan menggigitmu, Kyungie…" Jongin tersenyum sesaat setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur. "Biar aku genggam tanganmu, agar kau tidak gugup." Lanjutnya. Senyuman lembut bertahan di wajah tampannya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya sebentar dan kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Jongin. "Terimakasih, Jonginie…" Ucapnya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan manis sampai mereka memasuki pintu depan, berjalan masuk menuju ruangan yang ada di dalam. Sesekali Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Jongin, menahan gugup. Tapi ia berusaha untuk kembali menenangkan dirinya ketika melihat senyuman tulus dari Jongin.

"Jongin… Kau sudah pulang?" Terdengar suara lembut seorang perempuan. Langkahnya semakin mendekat pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan kini, terlihatlah seorang peremuan cantik dengan _apron_ berwarna merah di tubuhnya. Senyuman perempuan itu membuat Kyungsoo sangat hangat dan teduh. Kyungsoo mengukir senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku pulang, _Umma_…" Ucap Jongin.

"_Nuguseyo_? Apakah ini Kyungsoo? _Aigoo_~ dia cantik sekali, Jongin…" Perempuan itu, yang adalah _umma_ Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan, masih dengan tangan yang digenggam lembut oleh Jongin. "_Annyeong, ahjumma_… Do Kyungsoo _imnida_…" Salam Kyungsoo.

Tidak sampai satu detik setelah Kyungsoo menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, _umma_ Jongin malah memeluk Kyungsoo. Pelukan yang lembut khas seorang _umma_. Pelukan _umma_ untuk putrinya, terasanya seperti itu bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kau sangat cantik, seperti apa yang selalu Jongin ceritakan. Panggil _'umma'_ saja, _nde_? Jangan sungkan…" _Umma_ Jongin melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini hanya bisa membulatkan matanya bingung.

"_N-nde, umma_…" Jawab Kyungsoo agak sedikit canggung.

_Umma_ Jongin tersenyum. "Jongin, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. _Umma_ sedang memasak. Kita nanti makan malam bersama, sebentar lagi _appa_ pulang." Suruh sang _umma_.

Jongin tersenyum pada _umma_-nya. "_Arasseo, umma_." Jawabnya. Kemudian ia beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Kyungie, aku mandi dulu. Kau bersama _umma_ disini, _ne_? Tidak apa-apa, _umma_ tidak akan menyakitimu." Canda Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan _umma _Jongin hanya tertawa kecil.

Genggaman tangan Jongin pada Kyungsoo terlepas. Jongin berjalan naik ke lantai atas, hendak mandi dan bersiap. Sementara Kyungsoo kini sudah bersama _umma_ Jongin. Berdua.

"_Umma_…"

_Umma_ Jongin menoleh. "_Ne_? Kau haus, _chagi_? Atau kau lapar? Sebentar lagi masakannya matang. Kau duduk dulu saja, ya… Kau pasti lelah karena perjalanan jauh."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Anni_." Jawabnya. "Boleh aku membantumu memasak?" Pintanya.

_Umma_ Jongin terdiam beberapa saat.

"Eum… Aku sedikit bisa memasak, walaupun aku tidak tau masakanku enak atau tidak. Tapi… boleh aku membantu, _umma_?"

_Umma_ Jongin tersenyum. Mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan kemudian mengangguk. "_Kajja_…"

.

Kim Soyou, nama _umma_ Jongin terlihat sedang memotong beberapa sayuran berwarna hijau. Sementara Kyungsoo sedang mengaduk sup dengan pelan. Hening diantara mereka membuat Kyungsoo sedikit takut. Apakah _umma_ Jongin tidak menyukainya? Itulah yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin begitu terlihat bahagia saat dia menceritakan seorang gadis di dalam akun sosialnya." Soyou memecah keheningan. Ia tersenyum sambil memotong sayuran.

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Dan dia tampak lebih bahagia lagi saat dia bercerita kalau dia mempunyai pacar. Katanya namanya Do Kyungsoo. Seorang gadis manis yang sangat lembut dan baik."

"_Jeongmal, umma_?"

Soyou mengangguk. "Awalnya _umma_ kira Jongin berbohong. Tapi sekarang _umma_ melihatnya sendiri. Kau bahkan sangat lebih dari apa yang selalu di ceritakan Jongin." Tambah Soyou.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. "_Gomawo, umma_." Ucapnya tersipu.

Merasa telah matang, Kyungsoo mengangkat sup yang tadi diaduknya dan menuangkannya kedalam sebuah mangkuk besar dan menatanya di meja makan. Soyou juga melakukan hal yang sama. Salad sayur yang dibuatnya telah selesai. Keduanya tampak sedang menata meja makan bersama.

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman saat meja makan kini sudah di tata dengan sangat rapi. Berbagai menu makanan juga tersedia disana.

Soyou meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya. Kyungsoo menatap Soyou bingung. "_Wae, umma_?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Soyou menggeleng pelan. "Kyungsoo-_ya_… apakah kau benar-benar mencintai putraku?"

Tanpa ditanya seperti itupun, seharusnya Soyou bisa melihat kalau Kyungsoo sangat tulus mencintai Jongin. Tapi Soyou hanya ingin meyakinkan saja kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintai putranya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sangat yakin. "Aku sangat mencintainya. Teramat menyayanginya, _umma_." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Tangan Soyou kini terangkat, kembali membelai sayang rambut panjang milik Kyungsoo. Soyou tersenyum pedih. Ya, Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya. "Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Kyungsoo-_ya_. _Umma _mohon dengan sangat padamu, jangan tinggalkan Jongin meskipun kau mengetahui sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari anak itu. Meskipun dia memiliki banyak kekurangan di dalam tubuhnya." Pinta Soyou dengan sangat.

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Ingin sekali ia bertanya pada Soyou sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, tapi bunyi suara klakson dari depan rumah membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Sepertinya suamiku sudah pulang. _Kajja_, kita ke depan…" Ajak Soyou. Ia berjalan lebih dahulu di depan Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo mengikuti Soyou dengan langkah kecilnya.

Sebelum sampai ke pintu depan, Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sudah turun dari lantai atas. Kyungsoo begitu terpesona melihat Jongin. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian rumah yang terlihat santai. Lagi-lagi warna putih mendominasi pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kali ini celana santai selutut dan kaos tipis berwarna putih cerah dan polos juga _cardigan_ berwarna coklat yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menyambut Jongin.

"_Appa_-mu sudah pulang. Beliau ada di depan…" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita kedepan…" Setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk ke depan rumah. Bertemu dengan _appa_ Jongin, Kim Dujun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat dua orang yang kini mendekat kearahnya. Kyungsoo mengukir senyuman terbaiknya saat merasa akan berpapasan dengan _appa_ Jongin.

"Kau tampak sehat, Jongin? Apa kau tidak mengalami sesuatu yang buruk?" Dujun bertanya pada Jongin, memeluk putranya sebentar dan kemudian melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku sehat, _appa_…" Jawab Jongin.

Dujun melirik Kyungsoo dan kemudian Dujun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Inikah pacar yang selalu kau ceritakan Jongin?" Pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Jongin, tapi pandangan Dujun lurus pada Kyungsoo.

"_Nde, appa_. Dia Kyungsoo…"

"_A-annyeong, ahjusshi_… Kyungsoo _imnida_…" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan.

Dujun tersenyum. _Anak perempuan ini sangat sopan dan manis_, batinnya. Tangan Dujun mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. "Panggil aku _'appa'. Arra_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu. "_Ne, a-appa_…" Katanya masih canggung.

"Itu kan lebih manis." Senyum Dujun. "Tolong jaga _uri_ Jongin, _ne_? Dia agak sedikit manja…" Ucap Dujun. Kyungsoo mengangguk, sementara Jongin menggerutu kecil, dan Soyou hanya tertawa di belakang Dujun.

Pada akhirnya, mereka melakukan makan malam bersama dengan tenang. Sesekali mengobrol tentang hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dujun senang sekali menggoda Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sampai berpikir kalau Dujun sangat humoris. Jongin juga kadang terlihat kesal pada _appa_-nya yang selalu banyak bicara.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ketiga orang itu diam-diam.

'_Mereka sangat mirip.'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

.

Soyou menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menginap karena malam sudah sangat larut. Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo mengikuti saran Soyou. Setelah Soyou memberikan baju tidur dan menyiapkan kamar untuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo membersihkan dirinya.

Keluarga Jongin sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Baik Kyungsoo maupun keluarga Jongin, mereka sudah sama-sama cocok dan senang satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo sedang terduduk di kasurnya. Ia masih saja merasa canggung disini. Tentu saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menginap di rumah seorang pria. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding, sudah jam 9 malam. Kyungsoo teringat kalau jam 9 adalah waktunya Jongin untuk minum obat. Ya, Jongin mengatakan itu ketika berinteraksi di dunia maya. Bahkan Kyungsoo hapal jam Jongin minum obat, namun tidak pernah tau obat apa itu. Yang Kyungsoo tau, itu adalah multi-vitamin dan obat untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuh. Kyungsoo percaya.

Kyungsoo berniat untuk ke kamar Jongin yang berada di sebelah kamar yang sedang ditempatinya. Saat keluar dari kamar, Kyungsoo merasakan kesunyian yang begitu lekat. Mungkin orangtua Jongin sudah beristirahat di lantai bawah, pegawai di rumah Jongin juga mungkin sudah memasuki kamarnya masing-masing mengingat ini sudah cukup malam.

Tok Tok

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin pelan. Dan tak lama, Jongin membukakan pintunya dari dalam.

"Loh, Kyungie? Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin heran. Bisa dilihatnya Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Ini sudah waktunya kau minum obat. Kau sudah meminumnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Gemas sekali melihat Kyungsoo yang terlewat khawatir, sepertinya. "Aku sudah meminum obatnya barusan, sayang… Tidak perlu khawatir." Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Eu, Kyungie… Boleh aku meminta satu hal?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Temani aku tidur malam ini…"

.

Jongin mencoba menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan lembut nan tulus di kepalanya. Disampingnya kini ada gadis yang dikasihinya sedang terduduk dan mengusap rambut dan keningnya. Mencoba memberikan sentuhan lembut untuk membuat sang pria tertidur.

"Kyungie… aku selalu kedinginan tiba-tiba. Maka dari itu, aku selalu memakai _cardigan_ ataupun jaket jika keluar dari rumah." Jongin berucap pelan. Sentuhan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menggenggam tanganku kalau kau merasa kedinginan…" Balas Kyungsoo tulus.

Jongin tersenyum. "Memang boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?"

Jongin hanya terkekeh. "Aku begitu bahagia bisa menjadi seseorang yang bisa mendampingimu saat ini." Katanya.

"Aku bahkan ingin selamanya kau berada di sampingku. Bukan hanya saat ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia berada di dekat Jongin.

Jongin terdiam. "Kalau aku tidak bisa bersamamu sampai nanti, apakah kau akan marah padaku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran. Pandangan keduanya saling bertemu. Sama-sama menatap dengan penuh tanya. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu. Boleh, kan?"

"Aku tidak akan marah, Jonginie. Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu, hm?" Kyungsoo mencubit hidung Jongin pelan. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok aku tidak memiliki jam kuliah, aku akan seharian bersamamu."

"Janji?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sekarang kau cepat tidur, _nde_?"

Tanpa membantah, Jongin menutup matanya. Mencoba tertidur dalam belaian sang gadis yang paling dicintainya setelah _umma_-nya sendiri. Kehangatan itu menjalar di dirinya, bukan efek selimut, tapi efek cinta yang dialirkan Kyungsoo padanya.

'_Aku harap kau benar-benar tidak marah jika aku tidak bisa bersamamu sampai nanti…'_

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Sesekali, aku pengen banget ngebuat Jongin jadi tokoh yang halus dan lembut. Dan itu ngebuat dia jadi makin tampan ^^**

**Cerita disini pasaran. Sinetron banget. Aku prediksikan, chapter 4 udah tamat ^^**

**Cuma ff kecil sih yang gak special sama sekali. Hanya curahan imajinasi yang **_**ngebet pengen bikin KaiSoo jadi pasangan yang beda dari biasanya **_**:P**

**Buat review chapter satu, makasih banget… :D**

**Love you all~**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyungsoo bangun sangat pagi. Ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul lima, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah membersihkan dirinya. Mandi dan memakai pakaian yang di berikan Soyou padanya. _Dress_ selutut dengan lengan pendek berwarna _Soft Blue_ yang dipilihkan Soyou memang sangat cocok di kulit dan di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika melihat ke samping, pada kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo melihat jika ruangan itu masih gelap. "Mungkin Jongin masih tidur." Gumamnya.

Langkah kakinya turun ke bawah, ke lantai satu. Niatnya ia ingin membantu Soyou dan para pelayan di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Namun ketika sampai di tangga terakhir, ia di kagetkan dengan Soyou dan Dujun yang sudah dalam keadaan rapi. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan mendekati orang tua Jongin.

"_Umma… Appa…_" Panggil Kyungsoo.

Dujun dan Soyou menolehkan kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum ketika mata mereka menemukan Kyungsoo sedang menatap mereka bingung. "Kau sudah bangun, Kyungsoo-_ya_?" Tanya Soyou.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Apa… kalian akan pergi?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, melihat dua koper besar yang ada di sana.

Dujun mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya. "Boleh kami menitipkan Jongin padamu?" Tanya Dujun.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kami ada urusan penting di anak perusahaan kami yang ada di Sydney. Dan dua jam dari sekarang kami memiliki rapat besar disana. Jadi kami akan pergi untuk beberapa waktu. Mungkin sekitar dua minggu…" Jelas Soyou.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia hanya menatapi Dujun dan Soyou bergantian.

"Kami janji tidak akan lama. Jika sudah selesai, kami akan segera pulang. Kalau bisa, kau menginap disini saja untuk menemani Jongin. Bagaimana? Kau bisa?" Dujun menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. Terlihat sedikit kekhawatiran di wajah tampan milik _Appa_ Jongin.

"Banyak _maid_ disini. Jadi, kau tidak perlu megkhawatirkan hal yang kau takutkan. Lagipula, Jongin itu anak baik. _Umma_ percaya padanya." Soyou meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo masih diam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Disaat Kyungsoo masih berpikir, _handphone_ milik Dujun berbunyi, dan dengan tergesa Dujun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kami harus berangkat sekarang. Jadi, bolehkan kami meminta bantuanmu?"

Entah mengapa, mendengar permintaan Dujun barusan membuat Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. Membuat Dujun dan Soyou tersenyum mendengarnya.

Soyou memeluk Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih, _chagiya_…" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Dujun dan Soyou sudah terlalu baik padanya. Kyungsoo mengantarkan Dujun dan Soyou sampai ke depan rumahnya dan hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka yang perlahan tidak bisa terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya.

Kyungsoo kembali masuk ke dalam. Ia bertemu dengan salah satu _maid_ di rumah Jongin dan bertanya. "Biasanya, Jongin akan bangun jam berapa, _ahjumma_?"

"Tuan muda akan bangun sekitar pukul enam untuk olahraga, nona…" Jawab _ahjumma_ itu lembut. Para _maid_ di rumah Jongin sudah senang dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Arasseo, ahjumma. Gomawo…_" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan. Setelah _ahjumma_ itu mengangguk, Kyungsoo berjalan ke dapur. Hendak membuatkan sarapan untuk Jongin.

Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum Jongin bangun. Dan Kyungsoo berniat membuatkan Jongin roti kering dengan sup krim jagung diatasnya. Dulu, sewaktu pertama kali mengenal Jongin di akun jejaring sosial, Jongin pernah mengatakan beberapa hal yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan acaranya di dapur sekitar pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit. Setelah merasa semuanya sudah siap, ia berniat naik ke lantai atas untuk membangunkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo melepas _apron_ yang dikenakannya dan menggantungnya di sudut dapur. Ia berjalan dengan sulas senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Kyungsoo mulai menaiki tangga dan sampailah ia di depan pintu kamar Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya pelan. Ia gugup. Tentu saja, ia seperti menjadi **seorang istri yang harus membangunkan suaminya untuk sarapan**, hihihi ^^

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu. Tapi…

BRUKH

PRANG

Mata Kyungsoo membulat mendengar suara dari dalam kamar Jongin. Seperti suara sesuatu terjatuh dan suara barang pecah.

Dengan perasaan khawatir, Kyungsoo membuka pintunya. Niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu hilang karena perasaan khawatir mendengar suara dari dalam. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin.

Dan benar saja, setelah membuka pintu kamar, mata Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang terjatuh dari kasurnya dengan gelas yang pecah di dekatnya. Tangan Jongin menggapai udara, seperti meraih sesuatu.

"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Jongin. Kyungsoo membantu Jongin untuk duduk dan membawa kepala Jongin untuk bersandar di bahunya. "Jonginnie… Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa, Jongin?" Tanyanya penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Sebelah tangan Jongin memegangi dadanya. Sebelah lagi menggapai-gapai udara. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Dan wajahnya mengernyit seperti menahan sakit. Nafasnya tersengal dan itu terasa semakin menyakitkan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ha…hhh…hhaahah…hhh…" Nafas Jongin seolah akan habis.

"Katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan, Jongin…?" Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh. Ia sungguh tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menolong Jongin.

"O…bb…attt. Hhahaa…hhhh…hhhh." Tangan Jongin menunjuk sebuah botol obat kecil yang ada di meja nakas. Kyungsoo segera meraihnya dan mengambil satu kapsul dari dalam botol obat itu dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

Setelah Jongin menelan kapsul obat itu, perlahan nafas Jongin semakin teratur. Jongin sudah mulai merasa tenang. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggapai udara dan memegangi dadanya kini melemah dan jatuh keatas pangkuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang sedih pada Jongin saat ini._ Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengamu?_ Itulah yang ada dalam benak Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur. Menyentuh pipi Jongin dan mengelusnya pelan. Sebelah tangannya lagi menyentuh punggung Jongin. Mengusapnya, mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk Jongin.

"Kyung… maaf. Kau… harus meli…hat… ini." Jongin berucap masih belum stabil. Terbukti dari bicaranya yang belum normal.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan bicara dulu, Jonginnie. Sebaiknya kau kembali istirahat." Kyungsoo membantu Jongin berdiri dan membaringkan kembali Jongin di kasurnya. Kyungsoo menyelimuti Jongin sampai sebatas perutnya. "Tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku akan turun untuk mengambilkan sarapan dan juga air hangat."

Setelah merapikan rambut hitam legam Jongin, Kyungsoo beranjak dan hendak keluar. Namun Jongin menghentikan Kyungsoo dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Jongin heran. "_Wae_? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf." Ucapnya kecil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia kembali duduk di samping Jongin dan menggenggam tangan pria tampan itu. "Jangan bicara maaf terus menerus. Kau tidak salah apapun." Ucap Kyungsoo. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin dan mencium kening Jongin cukup lama. "Sekarang, tunggu disini…" Lanjutnya.

Kini, Jongin diam. Ia menuruti Kyungsoo untuk menunggu sementara Kyungsoo turun kebawah untuk mengambilkan sarapan dan air hangat.

'_Belum apa-apa, aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu. Bagaimana nanti?'_ Batin Jongin.

Jongin menutup matanya, dan saat itu air mata jatuh dari ujung mata lembutnya.

Ia tau, _appa_ dan _umma_-nya sedang pergi. Mereka mengatakan itu kemarin. Dan kini ada Kyungsoo, gadis yang sangat di cintainya. Tapi sungguh, meskipun Jongin senang dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo, ia juga merasa sangat bersalah karena ia membiarkan Kyungsoo melihat kejadian seperti tadi. Jongin tidak mau membiarkan Kyungsoo melihatnya jatuh seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

Kedua insan itu sedang duduk berdua di sebuah ayunan panjang di halaman belakang. Ini sudah memasuki jam empat sore, dan mungkin saja anginnya sudah mulai dingin.

Jongin terlihat menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil namun sangat tulus.

Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, saat Jongin terjatuh dari kasurnya, Jongin bilang ia mearsa dingin. Itulah yang membuat saat ini tubuh Jongin di balut dengan jaket hangat dan syal di lehernya. Celana panjang juga membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Lagi, semua yang di kenakan Jongin berwarna putih bersih, kecuali motif berwarna ungu di jaket bagian belakangnya.

"Jonginnie… Bolehkah aku bertanya apa yang terjadi padamu tadi pagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jemarinya saling bertautan dengan jemari Jongin.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Jawab Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum dan membelai pipi Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku selalu merasa sesak nafas jika aku bangun tidur. Dan kalau sudah begitu, aku selalu mengalami kram kaki." Ucapnya.

"Kau sudah ke dokter? Itu tidak wajar, Jonginie…"

Jongin lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Aku sudah pergi untuk memeriksakannya. Dan dokter bilang itu tidak apa-apa. Hanya sementara. Jika aku minum obatnya secara teratur, aku akan baik-baik saja." Lanjut Jongin. Suaranya kecil. Ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya karena ia merasa sangat dingin.

Berbohong tentang keadaannya saat ini mungkin lebih baik. _Jangan membuat Kyungsoo khawatir lagi._

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, dan ia langsung bisa mencium wangi rambut Jongin setelahnya. "Kau kedinginan? Sebaiknya kita masuk. Kau sedang kurang sehat sekarang."

Namun Jongin malah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin disini lebih lama, kau hangat, Kyung…" Jawab Jongin.

"Hei… Kau nakal ternyata, pangeran Kim yang tampan." Kekeh Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi bersandar di bahu Kyungsoo dan kini berhadapan dengan gadis bermata bulat itu. "Bolehkah pangeran tampan yang nakal ini memeluk tuan putrinya sebentar saja?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kecil. Tak sampai dua detik, tubuh Kyungsoo kini sudah berada dalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Kepala Jongin dinyamankan di bahu mungil Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo yang tampak membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu, Kyungie?" Bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku tau itu." Jawabnya.

Lama mereka saling berpelukan. Pelukan yang hangat di sore hari yang berangin. Jongin sepertinya tidak ingin melepas pelukannya saat ini. Namun, Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan Jongin.

"Jongin, apa kau sesak?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat merasakan detak jantung Jongin berpacu lebih cepat dan sepertinya tidak beraturan. Dalam keadaan memeluk sepert ini, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan itu.

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Jonginie, sebaiknya kita masuk." Ajak Kyungsoo.

Namun Jongin malah diam dan semakin memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Uhuk!" Jongin terbatuk. "Ukhuk, ukh… Uhuk, kh, khm.. Uhuk!" Jongin masih terbatuk, kali ini lebih parah. Jongin sampai melepas pelukannya dan menutupi mulutnya dengan syal yang di pakainya.

"Uhuk, ukh uk uh uhuk…" Masih. Jongin terbatuk lagi.

Kyungsoo yang panik, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan dada Jongin, berniat menghentikan batuknya yang tidak berhenti juga.

"Ayo, Jongin. Kita harus ke dalam. Mungkin kau masuk angin." Kali ini, Jongin tidak menolak saat Kyungsoo menuntunnya yang masih saja terbatuk untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah sampai di dalam rumah, Kyungsoo mendudukkan Jongin di sofa ruang tengah. Kyungsoo masih melihat Jongin yang menutupi mulutnya karena masih saja terbatuk. Kyungsoo menjadi sangat panik dan khawatir sekarang. "Jonginie, tunggu disini, _ne_? Aku akan ke dapur mengambilkan air minum hangat." Kyungsoo berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang hangat agar batuk Jongin berhenti.

Sementara Jongin, saat batuknya sudah berhenti, ia melepas syal yang menghalangi mulutnya. Dan ia menatap bercak merah disana dengan tatapan sayu. "Mulai kambuh ternyata…" Gumamnya.

Detak jantungnya bedetak cepat dan tidak karuan, lalu batuk parah yang berdahak bercampur darah, bahkan kini dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak.

Jongin meringis.

'_Jangan sampai Kyungsoo menemukanku dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Aku mohon… Masih belum saatnya Kyungsoo tau dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan Kyungsoo. Aku mencintainya…'_

Jongin berdoa. Tubuhnya mulai terasa melemas dengan udara yang sulit utuk di hirup…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

Aye! Chapter 3 update :D

Aku gak nyangka aku bisa nyelesaiin chapter ini. Chapter yang ngebikin aku sesak karena harus ngetik bagian yang bikin aku khawatir tingkat dewa T-T

Astaga, Jongin… Hiks…

Aku emang pengen ngebikin dia jadi pria berbeda. Pria dengan sifat lembut dan juga perfect bagaikan angel… Tapi… Kenapa jadi gini? ):

Setelah ngekonsep ulang… Mungkin ini akan jadi lebih panjang dari perkiraanku sebelumnya. Enam sampai tujuh chapter mungkin? O.o

Ya, dan makasih buat semua dukungannya ya, readers-deul ^^

Maaf gak bisa nulis balsan review dan big thanks T-T

.

Follow author di twitter yaa : EarthTeleport (:


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin tertidur setelah Kyungsoo memberikannya obat pereda batuk. Mungkin karena lelah dan efek obat, Jongin sudah terlelap ketika jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam petang.

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi kasur Jongin. Ia menatapi pria itu dengan mata bulat purnamanya. Kadang-kadang Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap wajah itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kalau ia sekarang adalah kekasih dari Jongin. Kekasih dari pria yang sedang terbaring itu. Dulu, mereka hanya sebatas teman di sebuah situs jejaring sosial. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka berpacaran dengan status _Long Distance Relationship_. Jongin yang berada di Amerika sedangkan Kyungsoo di Korea.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah pada saat hubungan mereka berusia tiga bulan. Jongin datang ke Korea dan menemui Kyungsoo. Mereka akhirnya saling memuji, sama-sama jatuh cinta pada hal yang nyata.

Pertemuan mereka tidak lama, karena Jongin harus kembali ke Amerika untuk membantu ayahnya. Kyungsoo begitu mencintai Jongin, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling memberikan perhatian yang lebih satu sama lain.

Dan kini, mereka bertemu lagi setelah hubungan mereka genap berusia enam bulan. Dengan Jongin yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea bersama keluarganya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian tidak di sengaja yang membuatnya mengenal Jongin.

**Drrtt Drrtt**

_Smartphone_ milik Kyungsoo bergetar di tangannya.

_Incoming Call_

_Baekhyunnie~_

Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan masuk dari sahabatnya itu. "_Yoboseyo_…?" Sapanya dengan nada suara yang kecil. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Jongin.

"Aa, _yoboseyo_, Kyungsoo…"

"_Nde, waeyo_?"

"Aku mengundangmu ke acara ulang tahun Chanyeol. Umh, Chanyeol mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya yang ke 21 di sebuah hotel mewah di Seoul. Dan aku disuruh untuk mengundang semua sahabatku. Kau bisa datang, kan? Acaranya besok malam, kau boleh datang bersama kekasihmu yang tampan itu. Nanti aku kirim _via email_ alamatnya. Ya?"

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin yang tertidur. Ia sejenak berpikir. Haruskah ia pergi? Tapi… kalau ia pergi, Jongin bagaimana? Kalau tidak pergi juga tidak enak pada Baekhyun. Kalau berangkat bersama Jongin, dia sedang sakit. Kalau keluar malam, bisa-bisa Jongin bertambah parah.

"Aku tidak janji ya, Baek…" Jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya. "Jongin sedang sakit. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian di rumahnya atau aku juga tidak mungkin datang dengan Jongin karena dia masih sakit. Tapi aku akan mengusahakannya. Kirim saja alamatnya ke _email_-ku." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"_Mwo_? Jongin sakit? Ya, kalau begitu jangan memaksakan, Kyung. Oke, _arasseo_. Nanti aku kirimkan alamatnya padamu. Semoga cepat sembuh untuk Jongin. Sudah dulu ya, Kyung. Aku harus menghubungi Luhan dan yang lain. _Annyeong_."

Sambungan telpon terputus.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya bingung.

"_Jaljjayo_, Jonginie…"

**.**

**.**

Jongin membuka matanya ketika jam menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Dia mengerang pelan. Kepalanya serasa sangat pusing dengan nafas yang sulit untuk di hirup.

Perlahan, Jongin mengambil nafas dan membuangnya secara teratur. Membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk Jongin bisa menstabilkan kembali keadaan tubuhnya.

Setelah merasa baik-baik saja, Jongin bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan pelan menuju dapur.

Jongin mengernyit heran saat melihat lampu dapur yang menyala. _'Ini masih pagi. Dan siapa yang sudah bangun?'_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Di rumah Jongin, para _maid_ baru akan memulai aktifitas saat jam lima pagi.

Perlahan langkahnya membawanya masuk ke dalam dapur. Dan Jongin mematung di ambang pintu saat melihat sesosok perempuan dengan rok piyama sedang duduk termenung sendirian di meja makan.

Itu Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. "Hei, kenapa di sini? Terbangun, hm?" Jongin menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Jongin. "Jongin!" Pekiknya kaget. Matanya membulat indah.

Jongin kembali tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

GREP

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dari posisinya yang duduk dan Jongin yang berdiri. Kyungsoo menyadarkan kepalanya di perut Jongin. "Aku… aku bermimpi." Ucapnya pelan.

Jongin hanya terdiam bingung. Jongin lebih memilih mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Di mimpi itu, kau pergi ke tempat yang sangat gelap. Meninggalkan aku sendirian di tengah hutan. Aku berteriak memanggil, tapi kau tidak mau kembali dan terus berlari menjauh sehingga kau tidak terlihat lagi di pandanganku." Kyungsoo sedikit terisak, namun ia tidak menangis.

Sejenak, Jongin terdiam.

"Aku… aku takut. Aku takut kau benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkanku." Lanjut Kyungsoo bergetar.

Dan…

Jongin tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Di elusnya kepala Kyungsoo, membelai sayang rambut halus gadis bermata bulat itu. "Tenanglah… Bukankah itu hanya mimpi?" Tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Tapi tangannya menggenggam baju piyama Jongin dengan sangat erat. Terlihat sekali kalau Kyungsoo memang ketakutan saat itu.

"Sekarang, sebaiknya kau berbaring dan tidur lagi. Ini masih pagi, lagipula bukankah kau ada kuliah jam 10 nanti?" Tawar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin. Dan tersenyum. "_Ne. Gomawo_, Jonginie…"

Jongin mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke universitasnya. Katanya, Jongin ingin setiap hari bisa mengantarkan kekasihnya. Bukan hanya mengantar, tapi juga menjemput.

"Kyung, kau jadi ke pesta Chanyeol nanti malam, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas mereka.

Kyungsoo terdiam. "Aku belum tau, Baek. Tapi aku harap aku bisa pergi bersama Jongin." Jawabnya.

"Oh, dia masih sakit?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya begitu. Kemarin dia jatuh dari kasurnya dan mengerang sakit di dada. Lalu kedinginan sepanjang hari dengan batuk yang tidak henti-hentinya." Kyungsoo menjawab sedih. "Aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak bisa datang ya, Baek." Sesal Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "_Gwaenchana_… Chanyeol juga tidak akan marah. Aku juga mengerti keadaanmu." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. "_Gomawo…_"

"Oia, Luhan juga akan datang nanti malam. Katanya dia akan datang bersama kekasihnya."

"Kekasih?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Bukankah Luhan tidak punya kekasih, yaa?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Dia baru mendapatkannya seminggu yang lalu sewaktu ia liburan ke China. Pria itu orang Korea, hanya saja kata Luhan sedang kuliah di China." Jelas gadis ber-_eyeliner_ itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Luhan tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Dia tidak ada kelas. Paling juga memberikan laporan praktik kemarin pada Shin _Seosaengnim_, itupun jam empat sore nanti." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh, begitu…"

**.**

**.**

"Jongin, aku ingin pulang ke rumahku boleh tidak?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Matanya menatap pria tampan di sampingnya yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.

Jongin menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Kyungsoo sepulang kuliah. Ini masih siang, baru saja jam dua siang. Hari ini Kyungsoo memang hanya memiliki satu mata pelajaran sehingga bisa pulang lebih awal.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sekilas kemudian tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah lega. Kyungsoo takut kalau Jongin akan marah jika Kyungsoo bilang ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kecil namun minimalis dan sangat rapi. Jongin sampai terkagum terlebih saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Maaf, rumahku kecil. Aku hanya tinggal sendiri, kau tau…" Ucap Kyungsoo merendah. Tangannya di genggam oleh tangan besar milik Jongin.

"Aku bahkan lebih suka suasana di sini daripada di rumah yang besar namun selalu sepi, Kyung…" Jongin tersenyum.

"Kau duduk saja dulu. Nyalakan TV-nya jika kau ingin. Aku akan membuatkan minum dulu…" Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya dan pergi melangkah menuju dapur.

Jongin berkeliling di sekitar ruang tamu. Melihat-lihat foto yang tertempel di dinding atau juga yang dengan rapi berjajar di atas meja. Wajahnya mengulas senyum melihat salah satu foto yang di simpan di dekat telpon rumah. Foto Kyungsoo dan dirinya sedang memakan eskrim di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Matanya beralih pada foto lain, sebuah foto keluarga. Dimana ada Tuan Do, Nyonya Do, dan Kyungsoo di foto itu. Mungkin saat foto itu diambil, Kyungsoo masih kecil. Karena Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lucu dan kecil di foto itu.

Jongin terkekeh melihat foto-foto Kyungsoo yang masih kecil.

Banyak sekali foto Nyonya Do yang terpajang di dinding. Jongin tau kalau Nyonya Do sudah tidak bersama Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin. Tentang Ibunya yang meninggal saat Kyungsoo SMP dengan penyakit jantung yang merenggut nyawa ibuya. Dan sekarang Ayah Kyungsoo yang bekerja di Paris sebagai seorang pengusaha sukses.

Jantung…

Jongin memegangi jantungnya.

'_Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo seperti ibunya meninggalkan Kyungsoo…'_

**.**

**.**

Kepala Kyungsoo menyandar pada bahu Jongin dengan nyaman. Tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. TV di hadapan mereka menyala, menayangkan sebuah acara _variety show_ yang Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tidak tau siapa _guest_ yang sedang di bahas di acara itu.

"Jongin, kau tau kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia saat ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap TV yang sedang menyala itu.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena aku berada di sampingmu. Karena aku adalah orang yang mencintaimu. Dan karena aku adalah milikmu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Jongin terdiam.

"Teman-temanku yang sudah melihatmu, mereka bilang kau sempurna. Kata Luhan, kau tinggi dan tampan. Dan Baekhyun bilang kau baik dan ramah. Bahkan menurutku, kau lebih dari itu…" Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku, Kyung?" Kini, Jongin bertanya.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi yang jelas, saat ini dan sampai nanti aku akan mencintai Kim Jongin yang apa adanya dengan hatiku." Jawab Kyungsoo pasti.

Jongin tersenyum dan mencium kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Aku tidak sempurna, Kyung. Kalau kau merasa tidak kuat berada di sampingku, aku mengizinkanmu untuk pergi mencari kebahagiaan dengan yang lain." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongak tanpa mengubah posisnya. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat sirat kesedihan di mata Jongin. Kyungso menggeleng pelan. "Tidak akan ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, Jonginie… Setiap manusia kan punya kekurangan, begitupun kau dan aku. Kisah cinta juga tidak akan selamanya mulus, pasti akan ada cobaan di sana. Jangan pernah mengizinkanku untuk pergi darimu, karena aku bisa saja sedih dan memilih mati daripada mendapat izinmu untuk mencari penggantimu."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah menatapnya. Jongin tersenyum. Begitu bahagianya ia memiliki Kyungsoo. Jarak wajah mereka tidak sampai dua _centimeter_.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dengan refleks saat ia melihat Jongin yang semakin mendekat padanya.

CHU

Bibir Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Ciuman pertama mereka setelah setengah tahun menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah Jongin memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil, dia segera melepaskan ciuman itu.

Jongin tersenyum nakal. "Kau seperti seorang istri, nona Do. Membicarakan 'izin' seperti sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Goda Jongin.

BLUSH

Pipi Kyungsoo merona merah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin yang kini sudah memeluknya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengizinkamu untuk mencintai dan pergi pada pria lain. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk selalu tersenyum dan jangan pernah menangis ketika bersamaku. Jika merasa sakit dan tidak tahan di sampingku, maka kau harus bilang padaku dengan jujur. _Ara_?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Ia… benar-benar merasa nyaman dengan Jongin. Ia tidak ingin Jongin pergi. Tidak ingin!

Kyungsoo balas memeluk Jongin.

'_Aku akan sangat menyesal jika kau tidak bahagia ketika bersamaku. Nanti, bila kau benar-benar menangis, maka aku akan memberikan izinku itu untukmu mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Kyungsoo…'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

Sipokeh…

Chapter depan FULL SAD!

Seoreopge! Seoreopge!

Hehehe~ Chapter depan akan di jelasin apa yang terjadi pada Jongin, kenapa dengan Jongin, gimana sekolah Jongin, dan siapa orang terdekat Jongin selain orangtuanya dan Kyungsoo ^^

Dua chapter lagi mungkin akan tamat :D

Mohon dukungannya ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"Sebenarnya, aku ada undangan ke pesta ulang tahun kekasih Baekhyun." Jujur Kyungsoo. Posisinya masih sama seperti sebelum ciuman itu terjadi. Menyandar dengan nyaman di bahu Jongin dengan jemari mereka yang saling bertautan.

"Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, Kyung? Kapan acaranya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Maaf… Aku takut jika aku memberitaumu. Acaranya malam ini di sebuah hotel mewah di Seoul." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara kecil.

"Kenapa suaramu mengecil? Apa yang kau takutkan, hm? Apa wajahku ini terlihat begitu seram sehingga terkesan ingin memakanmu?" Canda Jongin. Ia sedikit tertawa kecil, geli melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang seperti ini.

"_Anniyo_." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bingung. Aku ingin datang karena Baekhyun pasti menantikan kedatangaku di sana, tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kalau aku datang bersamamu, kau sedang sakit. Nanti malah tambah sakit. Maaf…"

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia membimbing Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya sekarang. "Kyung, tatap aku." Titah Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo menurut dan menatap mata Jongin dengan dalam.

"Jangan membuat temanmu kecewa. Datang saja ke pesta itu. Kalau perlu, aku akan ikut. Bagaimana?" Tawar Jongin.

"Tapi kan-"

"Aku tidak sakit, Kyung. Kau lihat sendiri hari ini aku sudah bisa mengantar dan menjemputmu kuliah. Dan aku juga di sini bersamamu. Apa aku terlihat sedang sakit?" Potong Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya diam menunduk. Tidak berani lagi menatap mata tajam Jongin.

GREP

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo. "Mumpung masih sore, sebaiknya kita pergi ke _mall_ untuk membeli kado. Bagaimana? Kau mau, kan? Nanti kita pergi bersama ke tempat itu." Ajak Jongin. Memeluk Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Menyalurkan keyakinan Jongin kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"_Gomawo_…" Bisik Kyungsoo. Suaranya teredam karena ia menyeruakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pria yang sedang memeluknya. Sudah seperti sebuah hobi bagi Kyungsoo. Menurutnya, pelukan Jongin sangat nyaman.

"Kau tidak boleh mengecewakan teman-temanmu hanya karena aku. Aku tidak mau kau malah mementingkanku daripada temanmu. _Arasseo_?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menasehati Kyungsoo. Yang di nasehati hanya mengangguk patuh. Sungguh menggemaskan di mata Jongin.

CUP

Kening Kyungsoo serasa begitu lembut ketika bibir Jongin menciumnya dengan pelan. Sedikit agak lama karena Jongin memang menyukai hal itu.

"Nah, _kajja_…"

**.**

**.**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan dengan riang di tengah _mall_ terbesar di pusat Seoul. Mereka tertawa sambil tangan mereka yang bergenggaman sangat erat.

Tawa Jongin begitu lepas. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya sangat senang dengan keadaan Jongin saat ini. Memasuki satu demi satu toko yang menarik minat mereka.

"Jongin, menurutmu kado yang bagus untuk seorang pria apa? Chanyeol adalah kapten _club_ badminton. Apa yang cocok untuknya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin terlihat berpikir sambil berjalan. Lama ia berpikir, tapi tidak ada gambaran sama sekali tentag kado apa yang bagus untuk Chanyeol.

"Jongin?"

"A-aa? Aku kurang tau, Kyung." Jawab Jongin. "Tapi dulu, aku pernah memberikan bola sepak untuk Jongdae _hyung_ karena dia suka sekali bermain bola. Hm, tapi masa harus memberikan _racket_ untuk seorang ketua _club_ badminton?" Jongin terlihat berpikir keras.

Kyungsoo malah tertawa melihat Jongin yang begitu lucu jika sedang berpikir sekeras itu. "Ahaha~ jangan di paksakan berpikir, Jonginie. Santai saja. Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Jadi mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan barang itu sambil melihat-melihat di sekitar _mall_. Benar tidak?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk. Malu juga karena ketahuan tidak mempunyai selera yang baik dalam memilih barang untuk hadiah. "Hhe, maaf seleraku dalam memilih hadiah benar-benar buruk, Kyung." Ucapnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, semua itu bukanlah masalah…" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah menuju berbagai macam toko dan _stand_ yang buka yang mereka temui. Tawa lepas masih mengiringi keduanya. Mereka adalah pasangan paling kontras dari pasangan-pasangan lain yang ada di sekitar mereka. Banyak yang memperhatikan dan bergumam jika mereka sangat cocok dan serasi.

Setelah dua jam berkeliling _mall_, akhirnya mereka memilih sebuah jam pasir untuk Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak tau apa maksud Jongin memilih jam pasir dengan ukuran sedang dan pasir berwarna biru laut itu. Jongin hanya bilang : _**'Tidak ada yang tau soal waktu. Tapi, kita hanya bisa berharap dengan jam pasir ini, Chanyeol akan mempunyai setiap moment yang bisa di kenang dalam hidupnya. Dan jam pasir ini, tidak akan pernah berhenti berjalan dan selalu mengiringi langkah Chanyeol'.**_ Itulah yang Jongin katakan.

Kyungsoo menyetujuinya. Karena selain warna pasir yang indah, ia juga setuju dengan apa yang Jongin katakan.

Setelah membungkus kado itu dengan kertas yang indah dengan secantik mungkin, mereka hendak pulang karena jam sudah menujukkan pukul lima sore. Berarti, mereka memiliki waktu tiga jam untuk bersiap-siap dan untuk perjalanan.

"Um, Jongin. Bisa berhenti di pinggir jalan itu?" Kyungsoo menunjuk pada sebuah jalanan sepi dan menyuruh Jongin untuk berhenti sejenak.

Jongin menurut dan menghentikan mobilnya. "Ada apa? Ada yang kau lupakan?" Jongin bertanya dengan panik.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Tangan Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin dan menyimpan sesuatu di telapak tangan kekar itu.

Jongin mengernyit heran saat melihat benda yang di berikan Kyungsoo. Sebuah gelang dengan bandul berbentuk sebuah bentuk segitiga yang kecil berwarna hitam.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah gelang untukmu. Memang tidak bagus, tapi maknanya sangat dalam." Jawab Kyungsoo. Memakaikan gelang itu di pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin. "Kau tau? Di bagian bawah bentuk segitiga itu terdapat sebuah lubang kecil. Dan itu adalah untuk kuncinya. Segitiga itu bisa di buka."

"Loh, ada kuncinya? Dimana?"

"Disini." Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Jongin. "Ini adalah kalung yang akan aku pakai. Bandulnya adalah kunci, dan ini adalah kunci agar segitiga pada gelangmu itu terbuka." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Tangannya meraih tangan Jongin dan mulai memasukkan kunci kecil yang menjadi badul kalung itu pada segitiga di gelang Jongin.

Trek.

Segitiga itu terbuka. Jongin terdiam memperhatikan segitiga yang telah terbuka itu.

"Sisi sebalah kanan ada foto kita berdua. Dan sisi sebelah kiri adalah harapan kita untuk ke depannya." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang sempurna untukmu, tapi aku berharap aku masih bisa hidup bersamamu untuk lebih membahagiakanmu, Jonginie…" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

Tulisan di sisi sebelah kiri itu memang sangat kecil. Tapi Jongin masih bisa membacanya. Dan itu adalah harapannya dan Kyungsoo untuk masa depan mereka nanti. _**Will living together to thousand year~ Jongin & Kyungsoo…**_

Jongin tersenyum lembut. Senyum bahagia yang selalu terlukis ketika bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kuncinya hanya ada satu. Dan itu ada padaku." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

GREP

Entah sudah keberapa kali Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo hari ini, tapi yang jelas Jongin tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk itu. Memeluk, mencium, mencintai Kyungsoo selama yang ia bisa.

"_Gomawo_, Kyung… _Gomawo_… Kau adalah perempuan terhebat yang pernah aku temui setelah ibuku. Kau adalah perempuan dengan perhatian dan cinta yang tidak bisa aku hitung. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu…" Jongin terus bergumam seperti itu.

Ia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo. Mencintai Do Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

Pukul setengah delapan malam, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai di sebuah hotel. Tempat di mana pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol di adakan.

Di sana, Kyungsoo menemukan banyak temannya. Bahkan Luhan juga berada di sana dengan kekasihnya. Baekhyun juga tampak berbincang dengan Chanyeol.

"Kyungaaa~" Luhan menjerit menyebut nama Kyungsoo saat matanya melihat gadis bermata bulat itu datang. Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Hai, Luhan… Siapa pria di sampingmu?" Goda Kyungsoo.

Luhan bersemu merah. "Dia kekasihku. Namanya Sehun. Sehunnie, kenalkan dia sahabatku, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dan pria di samping Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya, namanya Kim Jongin…"

"Oh Sehun _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_…" Sehun membungkuk sopan dan menyalami Kyungsoo juga Jongin.

Mereka berempat tampak berbincang. Tidak ada kecanggungan di antara Sehun dengan Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin dengan Luhan. Semuanya berjalan dengan begitu baik seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang lama tidak berjumpa.

Sampai sang pemilik acara menghampiri mereka dengan gadis manis di sampingnya.

"Hei, kalian melupakanku…" Kata Baekhyun ikut bergabung.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada pasangan itu, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Hei, Baek… Sini, bergabung." Ajak Luhan dan langsung di angguki oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"_Saengil chukkhae_, Chanyeol-_sshi_. Ah, kau tampan sekali hari ini." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang telah di bungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru laut. "Ini hadiah dariku dan Jongin. Isinya bukan barang mewah atau cantik, tapi tolong pahami makna di baliknya…"

Chanyeol menerima kotak itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. "_Gomawo_, Kyung-_ah_." Ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dari semenjak mereka datang ke hotel sampai saat ini. Melihat Kyungsoo berbincang dengan tawa lepas bersama teman-temannya sungguh membuat hati Jongin semakin menghangat.

Senyuman Kyungsoo yang seperti itulah yang mampu membuat Jongin semakin mencintai Kyungsoo. Tidak ingin melepaskan Kyungsoo dan tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyungsoo.

_Bisakah nanti aku membuat Kyungsoo tertawa selepas itu?_

Jongin tersenyum miris di tengah orang-orang yang sedang tertawa lepas. Jongin memiliki banyak ketakutan saat ini. Takut tidak bisa membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Takut membuat Kyungsoo kecewa. Dan takut meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

_Akankah aku bisa melewati hari ulang tahunku nanti bersama senyuman hangat Kyungsoo?_

Batin Jongin terus bertanya-tanya. Semuanya yang ada pada Kyungsoo tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan Jongin. Membuat Jongin terus menatapi Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik malam ini. Rambut panjang yang di gerai dengan poni yang memiliki panjang setengah dari panjang rambutnya. Gaun selutut dengan tangan pendek berwarna _Soft Peach_ yang tidak terlalu mewah namun sederhana dan enak untuk dilihat. Lehernya berhiaskan kalung dengan bandul kunci kecil. Juga sebuah tas kecil yang menggantung di bahu kanannya.

_Perfect_.

Melihat senyuman bahagia Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin berpikir keras. Tentang dirinya, tentang Kyungsoo, tentang masa depan mereka.

_Bisakah aku membuat Kyungsoo bahagia nanti?_

Perlahan, nafasnya menjadi sulit untuk di hirup. Angin yang berhembus pelan kini terasa seperti belati yang menggores kulitnya yang terbalutkan kemeja berwarna putih bersih.

Ingin mengerang, tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu Kyungsoo dengan sahabatnya. Tapi, semakin lama, oksigen semakin sulit untuk Jongin dapatkan. Wajahnya sudah pucat, mata berkunang-kunang dan kepala yang sedikit pening.

Perlahan, Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Mundur dengan pelan agar tidak di sadari oleh siapapun.

Tangannya memegang dadanya sambil berlari menjauhi orang-orang yang sedang menikmati pesta di acara Chanyeol ini.

'_Jangan kambuh disini, aku mohon…'_ Doa Jongin dalam hati sambil terus meringis sakit. Tangannya semakin mencengkram dadanya dengan kuat. _'Aku masih ingin melihat senyuman Kyungsoo…'_

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang hilang saat ia meraba tangannya sendiri. Oh, bukankah tadi tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya? Lalu kemana Jongin sekarang?

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat mewah ini. Mencari keberadaan sosok Jongin. Namun matanya tidak melihat sama sekali sosok pria itu.

Hatinya menjadi sangat khawatir. Perasaan cemas menyeruak ke permukaan hati Kyungsoo. Pikirannya membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya.

"Ah, aku ijin ke toilet dulu, ya…" Kyungsoo pamit. Setelah yakin bahwa Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar meningalkan tempat pesta.

_Ini salahku!_

Batin Kyungsoo terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar, karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu asyik mengobrol bersama Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sehingga membuatnya melupakan Jongin. Bahkan Kyungsoo baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi Jongin tidak bicara sama sekali. Jongin melepas genggamannya pun Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

_Bagaimana jika kejadian kemarin kembali menimpa Jongin?_

Pikiran Kyungsoo membayangkan kejadian di mana Jongin jatuh dengan memegangi dadanya, kedinginan seharian, dan juga batuk terus-menerus.

"Uhuk, ukh, uhuk uhuk… kh uhuk, khu uhk…" Terdengar samar oleh Kyungsoo seseorang terbatuk tanpa henti.

Kyungsoo langsung berlari di lorong hotel tersebut. Dan matanya membulat melihat Jongin yang sudah meringkuk merapat pada dinding tembok dengan memegangi dadanya. "JONGIN!" Teriaknya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, semuanya sibuk di pesta Chanyeol. Karena hotel ini milik keluarga Park yang merupakan calon milik Chanyeol jika ia lulus kuliah kelak.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang sedang terbatuk parah itu. Kyungsoo mencoba membantu Jongin untuk duduk dan memeluk Jongin. "M-maafkan aku, Jongin. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak memperhatikanmu selama di dalam tadi. Aku melupakanmu dan membiarkanmu seperti ini. Hiks…" Kyungsoo menangis saat mendengar Jongin yang tidak berhentinya batuk.

Tangan Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat, dan bahkan terlalu erat sampai membuat Kyungsoo meringis sakit. "Akh!" Kyungsoo menjerit kecil, namun Jongin malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

Sepertinya, rasa sakit Jongin sudah benar-benar sangat terasa sampai-sampai Jongin berpegangan terlalu erat untuk meredam rasa sakitnya.

"Ukhukh!"

Dan, sebuah cairan berwarna merah membasahi gaun di bagian bahu Kyungsoo.

Perlahan… genggaman di tangan Kyungsoo melemah dan terlepas. Menghasilkan warna keunguan di tangan Kyungsoo.

Nafas Jongin semakin hilang dengan detak jantung yang melemah.

"B-bajumu… k-kot-or, Kyu~ng…"

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa merasakan pergerakan apapun lagi dari Jongin.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu kursi tunggu di rumah sakit itu. Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Pikirannya di penuhi oleh Jongin.

Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya takut. Takut akan semua hal.

Selama ini, Jongin selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Tidak mengeluh sakit apapun ataupun semacamnya. Bahkan obat yang selalu di konsumsinya selama ini hanyalah multivitamin dan obat daya tahan tubuh. Itu yang selalu Jongin katakan pada Kyungsoo.

Lalu saat ini apakah Kyungsoo masih harus percaya?

Setelah kemarin dan hari ini melihat sendiri bagaimana Jongin menahan sakit?

Tidak! Kyungsoo harus menuntut Jongin untuk jujur.

Cklek~

Pintu tempat Jongin di periksa terbuka. Menampakkan seorang dokter muda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata. Kulitnya putih dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius.

Kyungsoo hendak berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter, namun dokter itu malah duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan menatap pada gadis dengan mata bulat itu.

"Kau Kyungsoo?" Tanya sang dokter.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu. "_N-ne_." Jawabnya singkat. Kyungsoo cukup heran kenapa dokter ini mengenalnya.

"Jongin banyak bercerita tentangmu padaku." Katanya, membuat Kyungsoo terkaget. "Kau ingin bertanya aku siapa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan. Aku keponakan Jongin. Aku adalah anak dari kakak ibunya Jongin." Kyungsoo hanya diam, namun sekarang ia tau siapa dokter ini. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah Jongin ceritakan padanya. "Aku yakin Jongin tidak memberitaumu tentang ini, bukan? Mau aku ceritakan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap Yifan dan kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Pertama, panggil saja aku Kris. Aku biasa di panggil begitu oleh Jongin."

"_Ne_, Kris _Oppa_…"

Kris menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menutup matanya. Bersiap untuk bercerita pada Kyungsoo. "Jongin itu sebenarnya anak yang baik dan periang. Dia tidak akan segan memukulku jika dia sedang marah. Kelakuannya di masa kecil sangat menggemaskan. Aku menyayangi Jongin, begitupula dengan keluargaku. Semuanya menyayangi Jongin dari mulai _Haraboji, Haelmoni, Appa, Umma,_ Dujun _Ahjusshi_, bahkan Soyou _Ahjumma_. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya harus membatasi setiap tingkah dan gerak-geriknya." Kris memberi jeda, membuat Kyungsoo sempat membatu mendengarkannya. "Sejak kecil Jongin memang memiliki lemah jantung yang membuatnya memiliki batas untuk bermain. Saat sekolah dasar, Jongin tidak boleh bermain sepak bola dan jarang masuk sekolah karena harus di rawat setiap satu bulan sekali. Saat Jongin masuk sekolah menengah pertama, dia kembali tidak boleh masuk tim basket dan tidak boleh ikut organisasi apapun karena itu akan menyita banyak tenaga dan waktunya. Lalu saat sekolah menengah atas, Jongin benar-benar dalam kondisi terburuk. Selama satu bulan penuh dia di rawat di sini karena ia membantah orang tuanya untuk tidak bermain basket."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat mendengar cerita Kris.

"Jadi…"

"Ya, Jongin memiliki lemah jantung akut. Maksudku, keadaanya sudah sangat buruk dan kronis." Jawab Kris.

Bagaikan di sambar petir, Kyungsoo benar-benar tekejut. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Menangisi sosok pria yang di cintai dan mencintainya yang ternyata sudah berbohong padanya.

"Seharusnya dia kuliah sepertimu sekarang. Tapi karena tidak mau mengambil resiko yang buruk, Dujun _Ahjusshi_ menunda sekolah Jongin untuk sementara. Jongin adalah anak yang pandai dan pintar, bahkan dia sudah bisa mengerjakan tugas perusahaan sebelum mencium bangku kuliah. Tapi lagi-lagi, Dujun _Ahjusshi_ hanya ingin Jongin istirahat dan tenang."

"…"

"Jongin adalah satu-satunya anak dari Dujun _Ahjusshi_ dan Soyou _Ahjumma_. Mereka sangat memanjakan Jongin, dan pantas jika mereka berdua melakukan semuanya terhadap Jongin."

"…" Kyungsoo masih diam mendengarkan.

"Apa… memar di tanganmu adalah karena di genggam oleh Jongin?" Kris bertanya setelah tidak sengaja melihat memar di tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyentuh tangannya. "_Nde_. Tadi Jongin menggenggamnya sangat erat." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara yang parau.

"Begitulah jika sedang kambuh. Rasa sakitnya menjalar sampai ke ujung kakinya. Aku juga sering menjadi pegangan di saat Jongin merasakan kambuhnya datang. Lenganku bahkan pernah lebih memar darimu." Ucap Kris. "Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan yang di alami oleh Jongin. Dia memang selalu begitu, mencari pegangan jika sudah merasa sangat kesakitan. Dan ketika dia sadar, dia akan meminta maaf."

"…"

"Sebelum benar-benar kambuh, biasanya Jongin akan merasakan detak jantung yang tidak teratur dan nafas yang sulit di hirup. Lalu batuk kronis sampai memuntahkan darah. Merasa kedinginan sepanjang hari, itu adalah efek dari kambuhnya penyakit Jongin…"

Kyungsoo semakin menangis mendengarnya. "Apakah Jongin bisa sembuh?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jongin tidak ingin sembuh jika yang membuatnya sembuh adalah menggunakan jantung orang lain." Jawab Kris.

Kyungsoo tertegun.

"Jongin selalu bilang, kalau dia ingin selalu mencintai seorang gadis dengan hatinya, dengan jantungnya, dengan detakan miliknya sendiri. Bukan dengan detakan jantung orang lain yang hidup di dirinya. Akan sangat bahagia jika mencintai seseorang dengan hati kita sendiri. Hati yang hidup di diri kita sendiri. Mencintai dan menyayangi orang itu dengan tubuh kita yang lengkap. Namun sayangnya Jongin selalu mengatakan kalau dia tidaklah sempurna. Jongin begitu menikmati setiap detakan jantungnya, terlebih ketika bertemu denganmu."

"…"

"Mimpi Jongin adalah hidup sampai seribu tahun bersama seseorang yang dia cintai. Memeluknya dan memberinya kebahagiaan dan cinta juga kasih sayang. Saling menatap dengan kulit yang mulai menua dan rambut memutih. Dan sekarang dia menambahkan jika seseorang itu adalah gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat hari-harinya yang sudah ia jalani bersama Jongin. Begitu indah sampai Kyungsoo bisa mengingat semuanya.

"Namun dengan mirisnya dia bilang bahkan sebelum rambutnya putih dia sudah akan pergi. Ketakutan terbesarnya adalah tidak bisa membahagiakan orang yang di sayanginya. Terutama kau. Dia takut kau akan menangis ketika di dekatnya, takut kau kerepotan ketika bersamanya, takut kau tidak tahan ketika di sampingnya, dan takut tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia pada akhirnya…"

"…"

"Saat ini tim dokter hanya bisa menyarankan Jongin untuk berolahraga minimal tiga puluh menit sehari. Tidak mendapat banyak pikiran dan tidak mendapat tekanan. Tidak boleh terlalu lelah, karena itu akan memicu detakan jantungnya untuk bergerak cepat yang tidak bisa di seimbangkan oleh tubuhnya sendiri."

"…"

"Terakhir Jongin mengatakan padaku bahwa dia berharap kau bertahan untuknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**.**

Ihirrr~ Chapter 5 update!

Chapter 7 tamat, yaa :D (sama kaya HunHan Attack)

Ohohoo~ Jongin! Dirimu kenapa, nak? T-T

Maafkan aku membuat Jongin menjadi begitu ya readers~

Chapter depan itu akan full romance dan sad )': full KaiSoo :*

Aku sedih karena ini akan berakhir dengan sad ending. Untuk pertama kali aku berani membuat otp kesayanganku seperti ini T-T

Kasian sama Jongin, juga kasian sama Kyungsoo. Satu sisi Jongin pengen sembuh, tapi sisi lainnya juga sangat penting.

Aigoo~ authornya bingung =_="

.

Maaf karena gak bisa sesuai janji. Chapter kemarin aku bilang kalau ini bakalan full sad, tapi malah enggak sedih ): maaf :V

Eum, kalo gak ada halangan, aku selalu update ff tiap hari selasa sama kamis ^^ #clue

Yap.

Aku udah berusaha update cepet yaa ^^ semoga gak mengecewakan (: aku juga udah sedikit memperpanjang ceritanya :D

Makasih buat review sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa di sebutin dan gak bisa di bales satu-satu ^^V

**Wanna review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Super Junior – Memories]**

**.**

Pagi menjelang. Mata Jongin terbuka saat sinar matahari menerobos masuk mengenai matanya. Hembusan kecil dari angin pagi hari seolah menyentuh kulit Jongin, memaksanya untuk bangun. Kicauan burung dan suara ribut orang-orang benar-benar mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Ngh~" Jongin melenguh pelan saat matanya terbuka dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Jongin, _gwaenchana_?" Sebuah suara merdu menyapa pagi hari Jongin. "_Gwaenchanayo_?" Ulangnya. Menyentuh kepala Jongin dan mengusapnya perlahan.

Jongin memperjelas pandangannya dan senyum terkembang begitu saja saat melihat wajah cantik kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. "_Nan… gwaenchana_." Jawab Jongin dengan suara yang kecil.

Dapat Jongin lihat kalau Kyungsoo balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Selamat pagi, _hwangjanim_…" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Kyungsoo mencium kening Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh mendapat _morning kiss_ dari Kyungsoo. "Selamat pagi, _chagi_…" Balasnya. Tersenyum dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk bisa ia cium.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona merah saat Jongin menciumi tangannya. "Um, kau ingin sarapan apa pagi ini? Rumah sakit menyediakan roti tawar kering dan teh pahit." Kyungsoo menawari sarapan untuk Jongin. Sekalian mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari tangannya.

Jongin terlihat berpikir sedikit agak lama sampai akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak suka teh pahit, Kyung." Ucapnya. "Boleh aku memakan sesuatu yang lain? Apapun, asal bukan teh pahit."

Kyungsoo sedikit menatap Jongin namun mengangguk. "Aku akan tanyakan menu yang lain pada suster. Kau tunggu disini, _arra_?"

Jongin mengangguk. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo beranjak keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian.

Jongin menatap langit-langit ruangannya. Putih. Warna kesukaannya saat ini. Betapa warna itu sangat bersih dan suci, menenangkan dan cerah juga sejuk. Putih… seperti Kyungsoo.

Wajahnya mengukir senyum di tengah matanya yang masih terpejam.

Deg Deg Deg

Jongin merasakan itu. Detakan jantungnya yang berpacu normal setelah semalam sempat berpacu dengan cepat.

_Syukurlah…_

Puk.

Kepala Jongin di tepuk lembut oleh seseorang. Saat Jongin membuka matanya, ia melihat senyuman tampan dari seorang dokter di layangkan padanya. "Selamat pagi, Kkamjong-_ah_!" Sapa dokter itu.

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Pagi, Duizhang." Balasnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirimu setelah pemeriksaan semalam?" Orang yang di sebut 'Duizhang' oleh Jongin itu bertanya. Dia Wu Yifan atau Kris, saudara terdekat Jongin yang juga merupakan dokter pribadinya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Aku merasa baik-baik saja." Jawabnya tersenyum.

Kris mengangguk. Ia mulai menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Jongin seperti dahi, dada, dan juga leher. "Sudah normal. Kau bisa pulang besok pagi."

"_Jeongmal_?" Jongin tampak senang.

Kris tersenyum yakin.

"Kau tidak menghubungi _Appa_ dan _Umma_ kan, Kris-_gege_?" Tanya Jongin, sedikit menatap serius pada Kris yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tau kebiasaanmu yang satu itu. Dan seperti biasa, aku tidak bicara apa-apa." Jawab Kris jujur. Ia memang tau kalau Jongin sering berkata padanya agar tidak menghubungi orang tua Jongin jika keadaan seperti ini.

Itu akan membuat mereka berdua pulang dari pekerjaannya hanya karena Jongin yang terlalu lelah. Ingat, Dujun dan Soyou memanjakan Jongin. Putra mereka satu-satunya.

Jongin tersenyum. "_Gomawo_…" Berterimakasih pada Kris.

"Jadi, dia gadis yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku?" Kris duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin, mulai menatapnya lembut dan mengajaknya bicara.

Jongin mengangguk senang. Seperti anak kecil yang tengah menyampaikan dirinya memiliki nilai sempurna pada sang _Appa_. Tatapan mata berbinar yang selalu Kris sukai dari Jongin. "_Ne_, bukankah dia sangat cantik? Semuanya, aku merasa bahkan aku tidak bisa menyentuh hatinya yang bersih." Jawab Jongin.

Kris diam, berniat mendengarkan apa yang akan Jongin katakan selanjutnya. Kris hapal, kalau ini akan menjadi sebuah cerita nantinya. Tidak apa, Kris selalu ada untuk Jongin.

"Kyungsoo bagaikan mutiara. Sesuatu yang bersih, berkilauan, bercahaya, dan di cari banyak orang. Jika membuatnya jatuh, maka akan pecah dan tidak bisa di perbaiki. Barangkali saja, ada satu kepingan kecil yang hilang? Dan itu sulit untuk di cari. Aku… hanya takut tidak bisa memegang tangan mutiara itu. Takut membuat jatuh mutiara itu dan aku tidak bisa menjaganya kelak." Lanjut Jongin. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dan tersenyum miris.

"Aku tau apa yang bisa menyamai mutiara." Ucap Kris. Ini sudah bukan pembicaraan yang Kris harapkan. Kalau alurnya terus berjalan, Kris merasa bodoh karena menciptakan sebuah pertanyaan konyol yang ia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Memang apa?" Tanya Jongin datar, seolah tidak peduli. "Hanya barang tua yang akan lapuk dan akhirnya di lupakan."

.

DEG

Kyungsoo mematung di ambang pintu. Mendengar perkataan Jongin memang membuatnya senang karena dirinya di samakan dengan sebuah mutiara berharga. Tapi kalimat selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan air mata yang akan begitu saja turun jika Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

_Kau bukan barang lapuk yang akan di lupakan, Jongin…_

.

"Bodoh! Bukan itu." Ucap Kris cepat.

"Lalu?"

"Kerang."

"Ha? Kerang? Hmpth-hahahaa… yang benar saja, _gege_. Masa kerang? Aku bukan manusia laut. Ahahaa~" Jongin tertawa keras sekali. Ia merasa ini adalah lelucon tergaring yang di lakukan Kris padanya selama mereka bercanda.

"Heh, aku tidak bercanda Kim Jongin yang tampan. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku menyamakanmu dengan kerang." Kris mendelik tidak tajam, tatapan malas jika Jongin sudah menertawakannya.

"…"

"Karena kerang…" Kris menghela nafasnya sejenak. "…akan melindungi mutiara di dalamnya. Sehingga mutiara itu tidak akan hilang dan sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain." Lanjut Kris.

Jongin tertegun.

Kalimat itu dapat di cernanya dengan baik. Sampai ia sendiri ingin tersenyum tapi tidak bisa melakukannya. Kalimat Kris terlalu memuji, dan sebenarnya Jogin tidak mau. Karena pada akhirnya… Jongin bukanlah kerang untuk mutiara.

"_Gomawo, gege…_"

.

Kyungsoo masih mematung di ambang pintu. Memperhatikan dua saudara yang sedang saling diam itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

_Iya, kau adalah kerang, Jongin…_

_Kerang yang akan selalu melindungi mutiaranya…_

.

.

.

Malam kembali menjelang. Seharian ini Kyungsoo menemani Jongin di rumah sakit. Kata Kyungsoo, hari ini ia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah sehingga bisa sepuasnya berada di samping Jongin dan menemani pria itu.

"Benar besok kau sudah boleh pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tidak yakin dengan apa yang di ucapkan Jongin kalau dirinya boleh pulang besok pagi.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Aku tidak bohong, Kyung. Kau boleh menanyakannya pada dokter Wu tentang ini." Jawab Jongin.

"Ah, _arasseo_."

Keduanya hening seketika. Jongin yang duduk di atas ranjang dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Jongin.

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo meraih pensil yang ada di meja dan mengambil tangan kiri Jongin untuk bisa dia pegang. "Diam sebentar, _ne_?" Titahnya lembut.

Jongin hanya memadang Kyungsoo heran. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk menggambar sesuatu di tangan kirinya.

Agak sedikit geli saat goresan pensil itu terus mengenai kulit tangan Jongin. Tapi Jongin berusaha untuk diam dan tidak tertawa kegelian sampai Kyungsoo selesai.

Tiga menit kemudian, Kyungsoo menyimpan pensilnya dan menatap pada Jongin. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jongin menarik tangannya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo lakukan pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dan seketika, senyum Jongin terkembang.

Ada satu huruf di bagian bawah pergelangan tangan kirinya. Huruf **'K'** (kaya di The Star yang Chanyeol nge-MC-in Kai. K itu Kyungsoo, kan? :P *sok tau, padahal K itu Kai, haha) yang di ukir dengan sangat rapi dan hati-hati. Tampak tebal dan hitam karena pensil yang di goreskan di kulitnya. "Apa ini?" Tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo berdiri, dan naik ke ranjang Jongin. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Jongin. "K untuk Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, tampak tidak mengerti.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kalau K itu hanya untuk Kyungsoo. Aku mohon, jangan pernah melepas Kyungsoo. Jangan pernah mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi. Dan juga, jangan pergi dari Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo berucap kecil. Memeluk Jongin yang masih belum mencerna sepenuhnya apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. "Meskipun nanti inisial K di tanganmu akan pudar seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi aku mohon, tetap cintai Kyungsoo sampai kapanpun itu."

Jongin sempat mematung mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin… Kau harus berjanji padaku, kalau kau tidak akan melepaskanku. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku tidak bahagia bersamamu. Karena… karena yang membuatku bahagia hanyalah berada di sampingmu."

"Kyung…"

"…dalam keadaan apapun."

DEG

Jongin belum mampu membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa sepertinya itu adalah curahan hati paling dalam dari gadisnya. _Apa yang harus aku katakan?_ Batin Jongin berkecamuk.

"Jangan mengusirku untuk menjauhimu hanya karena kau berpikir akan menyusahkanku." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Ia terisak. Ternyata Kyungsoo menangis sedari tadi.

Jongin tersenyum miris. Membalas pelukan Kyungsoo walaupun tidak erat dan hanya mengusap punggungnya.

_Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Kyung?_

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku, Jonginie?" Bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Menyimpan sebelah telapak tangannya di dada Jongin. Merasakan setiap detakan jantung milik kekasihnya.

"Bohong mengenai apa?"

"Tentang detakan jantung ini." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini, tapi ia merasa kalau ia memang harus mendengarnya dari Jongin secara langsung. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkata jujur, kalau kau memiliki lemah jantung? Apa salah jika kau bercerita padaku? Kau anggap aku ini apa sehingga kau membohongiku dan membiarkan aku tau tentang ini dari orang lain?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Apakah jika dokter Wu tidak memberitauku, kau akan membiarkanku tidak tau dan hidup dalam kebohonganmu? Apa kau menganggapku adalah seorang wanita yang tidak berguna sehingga merepotkanmu dan membuatmu memilih untuk bungkam tentang ini?"

"Kyung, kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf~ aku tidak bermaksud berbohong padamu. Hanya saja, aku juga memiliki rasa takut terhadap semua hal. Kau harus tau betapa takutnya aku saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku. Aku merasa aku telah jahat karena membawamu ke dalam sebuah masa sulit ketika di sampingku. Maafkan aku, Kyungie… Jangan berkata seolah kau bukan wanita yang tidak berguna untukku. Justru kau adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu…" Jongin menghujani rambut Kyungsoo dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan dan air matanya yang jatuh begitu saja. Sakit rasanya melihat Kyungsoo menangis karena kebohongannya.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Jongin akan melakukan segala hal agar Kyungsoo bisa berhenti menangis dan memaafkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyung… Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo mendongak, melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya sembab dan pipinya merah. "Aku akan memaafkanmu. Asalkan kau mau berjanji padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk pasti. "_Yaksokhae_."

Kyungsoo menutup matanya. "Jadikan aku selamanya untukmu. Dan biarkan aku bertahan di sampingmu. Selamanya. Sampai waktu yang memisahkan."

Tuk.

Jongin menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Kyungsoo saat mata Kyungsoo belum terbuka. Kedua tangan Jongin menangkup pipi _chubby_ menggemaskan milik Kyungsoo. "Kau adalah selamanya untukku. Dan aku akan membiarkanmu untuk bertahan denganku. Sampai waktu yang memisahkan. Pasti."

Kyungsoo merasakan deru nafas Jongin di wajahnya. Semakin dekat dan dekat.

Sensasi aneh itu datang lagi pada Kyungsoo, saat Jongin mencium hangat bibirnya dan memberinya lumatan-lumatan yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo bergejolak.

Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo begitu saja mengeluarkan setetes air mata di ujung matanya saat lidah Jongin kini menyapa seluruh rongga mulutnya. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Tidak.

Kyungsoo bukan menolak. Ia hanya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka ke depannya. Bagaimana dirinya jika tanpa Jongin. Ia pasti akan merindukan segalanya dari rpia tampan itu.

Tidak, tidak, dan tidak!

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo untuk berbaring tanpa melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi, hanya saja ini akan menjadi saksi akan cinta mereka yang begitu tulus dan mengharukan.

Suara angin di luar rumah sakit, suara lorong yang mulai sepi karena hari sudah sangat larut, suara derit ranjang yang bergoyang, dan suara indah yang keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Semua kebisuan di tengah malam ini, adalah saksi tentang apa yang mereka lakukan. Saksi akan cinta Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Saksi bisu bahwa cinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo sangatlah besar begitupun sebaliknya.

Dua tubuh yang menyatu tanpa sehelai benangpun, yang terus di biski kalimat cinta yang tulus dan penuh makna.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung. Sangat…"

"_Nado…_"

**November, 2012…**

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Hari terus berganti. Semuanya terlewati begitu saja, namun tidak pernah melewatkan satupun kenangan yang Kyungsoo lakukan bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo tau keadaan Jongin memburuk beberapa minggu ini. Namun di hadapannya, Jongin seperti mencoba untuk menjadi lelaki kuat. Yang tidak mengelus sakit ataupun terjatuh.

Dujun dan Soyou lebih sering di rumah, menghabiskan waktu bersama putra satu-satunya yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Begitupun Kris dan keluarga besar Jongin. Semuanya ada di samping Jongin yang sekarang hanya duduk di sebuah kursi roda.

Jongin sudah tidak mampu berjalan. Jantungnya tidak mendukung tubuhnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Wajahnya sudah pucat dan pipinya tirus. Tubuhnya kurus, di akibatkan nafsu makan Jongin yang berkurang.

Hari ini, hari ketiga belas di bulan januari.

"_Saengil chukkhaehamnida_, Jonginie…" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin yang kini sudah tersenyum manis di tengah wajah pucatnya. Yang Kyungsoo tau, senyum Jongin selalu tampan dan memukau di matanya. Dalam keadaan apapun itu.

"_Gomawo, chagiya…_" Ucap Jongin. Membalas lemah pelukan Kyungsoo. Matanya menoleh ke sekeliling. Ada orang tuanya, ada Tuan Do, ada Kris, ada Luhan dan Sehun, dan ada Baekhyun beserta Chanyeol. Semuanya ada disini, memberikan semangat pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum pada semua pasang mata yang ada di sana.

"Besok, adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Dan kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunku. Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya bersama di hari ini? Kau setuju?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata sayu Jongin dengan posisinya yang bersimpuh di depan kursi roda yang di duduki kekasihnya.

Jongin mengangguk. Wajahnya semakin memucat saja. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kyungsoo sayang…" Bisik Jongin.

Tes

Satu tetes air mata meluncur dengan bebas dari mata sebelah kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo buru-buru menghapusnya dengan kasar. "_Nado…_" Balasnya tersenyum.

Jongin mengambil sesuatu yang sudah lama ia simpan di dekatnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berbalutkan kain beludru berwarna merah. "Do Kyungsoo…" Ucapannya di potong. Tangannya membuka kotak kecil itu. "…maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Selamanya berada di sisiku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku? Membiarkanku memberimu kebahagiaan yang tidak terbatas? Menjadi obat di saat aku sakit dan menjadi tempatku pulang saat aku lelah? Maukah… kau menikah denganku?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat dan terasa panas. Air matanya kini jatuh dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Menatap Jongin dan benda yang di pegangnya bergantian. Sebuah cincin.

Luhan dan Baekhyun bahkan sudah menangis. Memegangi tangan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Dujun memeluk Soyou yang sepertinya tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini. Sedangkan Tuan Do –Do Hankyung, _appa_ Kyungsoo- berdiri dengan tegas namun matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Menatap haru anak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"_Appa, Umma…_ Aku ingin menikahi Kyungsoo. Boleh, kan?" Jongin menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan polos.

Soyou bahkan melihat Jongin kecil di wajah Jongin yang pucat. Keduanya mengangguk tulus. Kyungsoo memang pilihan Jongin, dan mereka tau itu.

Kali ini, tatapan Jongin beralih pada Hankyung yang sudah menatapnya lembut. "_Appa_, boleh aku menikahi putrimu yang cantik?" Izin Jongin. Tersenyum penuh harap.

Hankyung mengangguk. "Tolong jaga putriku dan tolong bahagiakan dia…" Yang di jawab dengan anggukan menggemaskan dari Jongin.

"Apakah… kalian mengizinkanku menikahi sahabat kalian yang paling cantik ini?" Jongin menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Duizhang, kau jangan iri jika aku menikah lebih dulu darimu." Lidah Jongin terjulur, mengejek Kris yang hanya berdiri tegak memperhatikan.

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Iri? Dalam mimpimu saja. Aku juga sudah mempunyai calon." Balas Kris ketus. Namun dalam hatinya, ia merasa senang karena Jongin masih bisa bercanda padanya.

Kris adalah dokter pribadi untuk Jongin. Dan Kris sudah bisa memprediksikan tentang kondisi Jongin hari ini.

"Kyung, mereka sudah memberikanku izin dan restu. Jadi, apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku?

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan mengangguk sekuat-kuatnya. "Aku bersedia, Jongin. Aku bersedia." Jawabnya.

Jongin tersenyum senang.

Pelukan Kyungsoo terlepas dan Jongin mencoba memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Kyungsoo. Mencium kening Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

.

Yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo ketahui adalah kecintaan Jongin terhadap seni tari. Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah tau bahwa Jongin sangat mahir dalam _ballet_. Jongin menyembunyikan hal ini dan Kyungsoo baru mengetahuinya barusan.

Di sinilah keduanya. Berdansa dengan pelan di tengah rumah megah Jongin.

Di tonton oleh keluarga dan sahabat Kyungsoo yang memberikan mereka seulas senyum tulus.

"Jika besok aku tidak ada, jangan menangis untukku. Kau harus berjanji untuk itu, Kyung…" Ucap Jongin pelan.

Entah sudah berapa milyar air mata Kyungsoo turun, namun kembali di usap dengan kasar. "Kau sudah berjanji kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku dan akan mencintaiku malam itu!"

"Tapi… bukankah **waktu masih berkuasa**?"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Masih menikmati musik sambil bergerak-gerak kecil ke samping kanan dan kiri. Memegang bahu Jongin.

Tatapan Jongin sudah sangat sayu. Detakan jantungnya sangat cepat. Nafasnya terengah. Dan semuanya melihat hal itu, namun tidak berbuat apapun.

"Kau mengabulkan keinginanku untuk menari di saat terakhirku. Bahkan kita melakukannya berdua. Ini sangat indah." Senyum Jongin. Berhenti menangis dan menangukup pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil menangis.

"Berjanjilah." Bisik Jongin sebelum mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

Air mata mengalir di antara kedua insan itu.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan agar tidak terisak. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Kris memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Soyou memeluk Dujun sangat erat, masih belum siap jika saatnya tiba. Hankyung menangis pelan.

"Aku harap… dia Kim Jongsoo."

BRUKH

"JONGIIIINNN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Aaaaa~~~**

**Gak tau ini apa T-T**

**Tapi jujur, aku nangis pas bikinnya, apalagi pas baca ulang, hiks hiks… apaan ini? Pertama bikin ff dengan tema kaya gini. Huaaaa~ jelek ya?**

**Astaga, KaiSoo… Aku memisahkan kalian T-T**

**NAPPEUN!**

**.**

**Chapter besok ending yaa :D**

**Gak tega bikin mereka tersiksa makin lama ):**

**.**

**Gomawo buat semua masukan kalian. Review kalian bener-bener berarti. ^^ maaf gak pernah bikin balesan review dan juga big thanks… Tapi aku selalu berterimakasih dengan semua yang membaca, review, fav, dan follow ff ini.**

**Semoga gak pada kecewa, yaa ^^**

**Pasti udah pada bisa nebak gimana chapter depan, kaaannn? *tuing***


	7. Chapter 7

**[Chapter 7 – Last Chapter]**

**.**

**Song :  
Super Junior – In My Dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas menulis dari Park _Seosaengnim_?" Seorang pria remaja duduk di sebelah pria lainnya, menepuk pundak temannya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Aku sudah. Bagaimana denganmu, Chan? Kau mengangkat tema apa?" Dia menutup bukunya dan menoleh, melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan kembali.

Temannya mengangguk. "Aku menyelesaikannya dua hari yang lalu. Aku mengangkat tema Alam. Tentang bunga yang kehidupannya suram…" Jawabnya. "Kalau kau?"

"Aku…" Pria itu menarik nafasnya. Mata bulatnya tertutup rapat, merasakan semilir angin pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela di kelasnya. "Temaku adalah keluarga. Aku akan menceritakan tentang kisah seorang _Appa_."

Temannya tertegun.

**.**

**Untuk **_**Appa**_** yang belum pernah sama sekali menyebut namaku…**

**Semoga kau, mendengarku…**

**.**

"Baiklah, siapa selanjutnya?" Park _Seosaengim_ memanggil siswa selanjutnya yang akan membacakan tugas menulis untuk hari ini.

Pria bermata bulat dengan kulit putih dan tubuh tinggi tegap itu maju ke depan, berdiri di depan papan tulis dengan sebuah kertas di tangannya. "_Annyeong_, Kim Jongsoo _imnida_…" Salamnya, membungkuk pada guru dan teman-teman di depannya.

"Baiklah, Jongsoo. Bacakan tugas menulismu." Perintah sang guru.

Jongsoo menarik nafasnya pelan-pelan, mencoba me-_rileks-_kan dirinya sendiri dari rasa gugup yang menderanya.

Teman-temannya sudah diam, bersiap mendengarkan.

"Keluargaku… hanya ada aku, _umma, haelmoni_ dan _haraboji_." Mulai pria itu, Jongsoo. "Kata _umma_, _appa_-ku sudah abadi, berada di surga yang indah. _Umma_ bilang, _appa_ pergi ketika aku masih segumpal darah dalam perut _umma_."

Hening.

"Namanya Kim Jongin, dan dari yang aku lihat dari sebuah fotonya sewaktu muda, dia sangat tampan dan tegas. Wajahnya teduh dan menenangkan. Aku yakin, _appa_ selalu memberikan cinta dan kasih sayangnya setiap detik pada _umma_."

Chanhyun, teman sebangku Jongsoo mematung mendengarnya. Begitupun sang guru yang kini sudah berdiri memperhatikan Jongsoo tanpa berkedip.

"Ketika aku lahir, _appa_ tidak memberikan kekuatan pada _umma_ secara langsung. Tapi aku tau, _appa_ selalu menggenggam tangan _umma_, terlebih saat _umma_ berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawanya ketika melahirkanku. Saat kecil, _umma_ selalu menceritakan sosok _appa_ padaku. Bagaimana _appa_ selalu mencium dan menggenggam tangan _umma_ kapanpun itu. Memberikan _umma_ kekuatan dan melindungi _umma_ dari apapun yang membahayakannya."

Beberapa murid perempuan sudah berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

"Aku selalu berharap jika aku bisa mendengar _appa_ memanggil namaku, walaupun hanya berbisik. Aku selalu berharap jika aku bisa berada dalam gendongan _appa_ walaupun hanya mimpi. Aku selalu berharap bisa melihat senyuman _appa_ ketika aku pulang dan memberitahukannya kalau aku bisa masuk tim basket unggulan sekolah. Tapi… semuanya hanya sebuah harapan."

Jongsoo berhenti sejenak, menghela nafasnya. Sang guru membenarkan letak kacamatanya sedikit dan memperhatikan Jongsoo yang tampak tegar.

"Aku ingin sekali kuat seperti_ appa_. Kata _umma_, walaupun _appa_ sakit, tapi _appa_ tidak pernah ingin merepotkan siapapun. _Appa_ lebih memilih menahannya sendirian dan bungkam. Bahkan ketika di tanya, _appa_ tidak ingin sembuh. _Appa_ tidak ingin memakai jantung orang lain kalau itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya sembuh. Bukankah _appa-_ku hebat?"

Semua siswa terpaku. Hening masih melanda, karena Jongsoo belum menyelesaikan tugas menulisnya yang sedang ia bacakan.

"_Appa_ sangat mencintai _umma_ dan aku, itulah yang selalu _umma_ katakan. Dan aku selalu percaya. _Appa_ memiliki sifat yang sangat lembut dan rendah hati. Ketakutan _appa_ bukanlah karena ia sakit dan akan mati, tapi takut akan melihat air mata _umma_ yang jatuh ketika kepergiannya. _Appa_ itu pria kuat dan hebat, dan aku ingin seperti _appa_. Jika aku melihat orang lain, yang sedang bermain sepak bola bersama _appa_-nya, piknik di saat musim semi lengkap dengan keluarga kecilnya, tertawa, menangis, memeluk dan bahkan mengacak rambutnya, aku merasa iri. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak pernah merasakan semua itu. Tapi aku tetap tegar dan aku tidak ingin menangis, karena _umma_ bilang padaku kalau sebelum pergi _appa_ berpesan agar jika aku besar kelak, aku tidak boleh menangis hanya karena hal kecil."

Beberapa siswi menundukkan kepalanya. Sedih menyeruak mendengar penuturan Jongsoo.

"_Appa_ menderita lemah jantung semenjak kecil dan ketika _appa_ dewasa sakitnya bertambah kronis. _Appa_ mencintai seni tari. Dan _appa_ meninggal saat sedang berdansa bersama _umma_, di hari ulang tahunnya, sesaat setelah melamar _umma_. Dan disini… _appa_ selalu hidup bersamaku, mengiringi langkahku, dan menyemangatiku selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti berharap, karena seperti apa yang di katakan _umma_, harapan itu adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah tertidur…"

**.**

**Dengarkan aku kalau aku menyayangimu dan ingin bertemu denganmu sekali saja.**

**Bolehkah, **_**appa**_**…?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Jongsoo POV]**

Namaku Jongsoo. Tepatnya, Kim Jongsoo. Umurku sekarang genap 17 tahun. Sedang duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas.

Aku adalah putra tunggal dari Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo. Dua orang yang menjadi kekuatanku dalam hidup.

Saat ini, aku mengambil les bahasa inggris dan mengikuti _club dance_ di sekolah. Aku juga tergabung dalam anggota inti tim basket. Aku menyukai matematika dan ilmu alam.

_Umma_ bilang, aku mirip sekali dengan _appa_. Aku tinggi dan memiliki rahang tegas. Kulit dan mataku di turunkan oleh _umma_. Dan sifatku kebanyakan turun dari _appa_, itu _haraboji_ yang bilang.

Ah… aku menyayangi _appa_ meskipun _appa_ tidak di sampingku.

Meskipun aku masih segumpal darah waktu itu, tapi sebagai darah yang sebagian besar adalah darah _appa_ membuatku merasakan sentuhan lembut _appa_ –untuk yang terakhirnya- di perut _umma_. Bahkan bisikannya aku juga mendengar.

Aneh? Memang.

Aku memang aneh. Tapi aku tidak bohong.

Aku tau jika _appa_ sangat menyayangiku walaupun ia tidak ada ketika aku besar di perut _umma_ dan ketika aku pertama kali datang ke dunia.

**[Jongsoo POV, end]**

**.**

Jongsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan dan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya yang tampan. Lorong rumah sakit itu tampak sedikit lengang.

"Jongsoo-_ya_!"

Jongsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat ia mendengar namanya di panggil. Melihat pria tinggi di belakangnya, Jongsoo tersenyum lebar. "Paman Wu!" Teriaknya sambil sebelah tangan yang melambai.

Wu Yifan atau Kris, yang sekarang adalah seorang paman dari Jongsoo itu tersenyum dan mendekati Jongsoo. "Mau kemaa?" Tanyanya. "Menjenguk _umma_-mu?"

Jongsoo mengangguk pasti.

"Apa berita hari ini yang akan kau sampaikan pada _umma_-mu?"

"Hari ini, aku akan menyampaikan jika aku terpilih sebagai siswa yang akan mewakili sekolah di lomba menulis bulan depan. Dan tugas menulisku tadi mendapat nilai A+. Kau percaya itu, Paman Wu?" Celoteh Jongsoo.

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongsoo. Ia benar-benar senang melihat pria remaja itu. Rasanya, seperti melihat Jongin ketika dia masih remaja. "Paman selalu percaya padamu, Jongsoo. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bersama menjenguk _umma_-mu? Paman juga akan memeriksanya sekarang."

Jongsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

**.**

"Paman Wu… Apa _umma_ bisa sembuh dan membuka matanya? Seperti bulan lalu?"

Kris yang sudah selesai memeriksa Kyungsoo menatap Jongsoo yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Kris tersenyum. "Berdoalah supaya _umma_-mu bisa bangun dan kembali seperti bulan kemarin." Jawabnya.

Jongsoo hanya diam.

"Jongsoo, jika kau tau kalau alat itu adalah yang membuat _umma_-mu bernafas, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kini, Kris rasa ia harus jujur pada putra semata wayang dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongsoo menatap Kris penuh tanya. "Maksud paman?"

"_Umma_-mu mengalami koma setelah kecelakaan itu. Seharusnya ia tidak bisa bertahan karena benturan di kepala dan tulang belakangnya. Namun, alat yang menempel pada tubuhnya tetap membuat jantung _umma_-mu berdetak. Lemah. Dan terpaksa."

"Paman Wu…" Jongsoo tampak terkejut. Mata yang mirip dengan mata Kyungsoo itu tampak berair dan mungkin akan menetes sebentar lagi. "Kenapa menyembunyikannya dariku? Setelah tiga minggu ini? Kenapa paman jahat sekali padaku!"

Kris terhenyak. Namun ia menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Keluargamu menyuruhku menyembunyikannya darimu. Tapi, sepertinya aku harus bicara secepatnya, karena aku tau jika ini akan menyiksamu, menyiksa _umma_-mu dan bahkan _appa_-mu…"

Jongsoo terdiam. Pikirannya kosong.

Ia… Ingin menemui Dujun dan Soyou, _haraboji_ dan _haelmoni_-nya.

**.**

"Kenapa kalian jahat sekali?" Jongsoo menangis dengan kuat di pelukan Dujun. Memang, selain dengan Kyungsoo, Jongsoo sangat dekat dengan Dujun sebagai _haraboji_ yang baik.

Dujun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mencoba menahan air mata yang akan jatuh. Melihat cucunya menangis di pelukannya, itu adalah hal paling buruk untuk Dujun maupun Soyou.

"Jongsoo, kami tidak ingin kau sedih. Kami sedang berusaha yang terbaik untuk _umma_-mu. Dan pengobatannya sedang berjalan." Soyou mengelus punggung Jongsoo lembut.

"Tapi itu akan menyiksa _umma_, _haelmoni_. Aku tau _umma_ kesakitan jika ia di paksa untuk berdetak dan _appa_ akan menangis di surga sana." Isak Jongsoo. Semakin memeluk Dujun erat.

Hankyung, orang yang selama ini menyibukkan diri di Paris sebagai pengusaha sukses, kini berada di dekat Jongsoo, cucu kesayangan dan satu-satunya. "Jadi, kau ingin bagaimana, Jongsoo-_ya_?" Tanya Hankyung.

"Selamatkan _umma_. Biarkan dia tenang dan biarkan dia bahagia." Bisik Jongsoo dengan isakannya.

Semuanya menatap Jongsoo tidak yakin dan terkejut. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku akan selalu yakin jika itu bisa menghilangkan raut kesedihan dan kesakitan di wajah _umma_. Karena harapan dan mimpiku selama ini adalah selalu membuat _umma_ tersenyum dan bahagia. Jangan halangi apa yang menjadi pilihan _umma_. Kumohon…"

Pelukannya di tubuh Dujun semakin erat. Dujun tau, Jongsoo belum siap. Tapi keinginan untuk membahagiakan _umma_-nya sangatlah kuat. Dan Dujun tau, jiwa Jongin tumbuh sepenuhnya pada diri Jongsoo.

"_Uljima_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari sudah berlalu.

Kini, Jongsoo terduduk sendirian di atas kasur _King Size_-nya. Menatapi foto yang selalu tersimpan rapi di meja nakasnya. Foto yang menampilkan gambar seorang pria dewasa yang sangat tampan dengan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik.

Itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"_Umma_, kenapa _umma_ meninggalkanku sendirian? Sekarang, aku hanya punya _haraboji, haelmoni,_ dan paman Wu saja yang selalu menyemangatiku."

Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulat Jongsoo. Sedih jika memikirkan kejadian dua hari kebelakang, tepatnya saat semua peralatan medis di tubuh Kyungsoo di lepas, dan saat itu juga Jongsoo menyaksikan jika sosok itu melemah dan tak bernyawa lagi.

"_Umma_, kau pasti sangat tersiksa ketika alat medis itu menahanmu dan terus memacu jantungmu untuk berdetak? Benar, kan?"

Jongsoo mendekap bingkai foto itu dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan sangat erat. Kini… ia merasa sendirian. Merasa iri, dan merasa ia adalah anak yang paling buruk.

"Setelah aku tidak pernah bisa melihat _appa_, kali ini aku juga tidak bisa menemukan _umma_. Apa ini adil?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Menangis tersedu. Begitu pilu bila kau mendengarnya.

Seorang pria remaja yang baru saja menginjak usia 17 tahun yang memiliki kisah keluarga yang cukup membuatnya untuk menangis sangat keras saat ini.

"Maaf karena aku menangis, _appa, umma_…" Isaknya sendirian.

Kemarin adalah hari pemakaman Kyungsoo. Dan semenjak itu, Jongsoo merasa terpuruk. Bahkan Chanhyun yang berkunjung tidak bisa mengembalikan senyum Jongsoo.

Di pemakaman, Jongsoo bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan, teman dari _umma_-nya. Mereka berdua memberikan semangat pada Jongsoo dan berdoa untuk Kyungsoo. Luhan juga mengatakan bahwa **kehadiran Jongsoo adalah hal terindah yang pernah Kyungsoo alami**. Dan itu semua membuat Jongsoo semakin menangis dan memilih mengurung diri.

"_Jongsoo-ya…"_ Suara bisikan lembut terdengar oleh telinga Jongsoo. Dapat ia rasakan juga jika punggungnya di usap dengan lembut. Tangan hangat ini, seperti tangan milik _umma_-nya.

Sontak, Jongsoo menengadahkan kepalanya untuk mencari sosok paling indah dalam hidupnya. Dan di sampingnya… matanya menemukan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya.

"_UMMA_!" Pekik Jongsoo. Memeluk Kyungsoo erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, membasahi gaun putih yang Kyungsoo pakai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Membalas pelukan putra yang paling di cintainya. _"Kau sudah berjanji pada umma kalau kau tidak akan cengeng, kan?"_ Suara lembut itu sangat merdu di telinga Jongsoo. Membuat Jongsoo terbuai dan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa, _umma_. Aku tidak bisa. Semuanya terlalu berat dan ini tidak adil untukku. Kenapa kalian tidak membawaku bersama kalian? Hiks…" Jongsoo memeluk _umma_-nya. Erat. Dan sangat erat.

Kyungsoo mengelus sayang kepala Jongsoo. Tersenyum penuh arti dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang akan menjadi pegangan Jongsoo di masa depan kelak.

"Kenapa _umma_ harus mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu, kenapa _umma_ harus pergi ke gereja waktu itu, kenapa _umma_ menyebrang dan kenapa _umma_ koma? KENAPA _UMMA_ PERGI DARIKU, KENAPA?!"

Isakan itu bahkan semakin terdengar keras.

"_Kau pernah tau kalau semua itu takdir, Jongsoo?"_ Suara berat seorang pria di belakangnya membuat Jongsoo tertegun. Suara yang sama sekali belum pernah ia dengar.

Dengan terpaksa, Jongsoo melepas pelukan pada Kyungsoo dan menatap ke belakangnya. Sosok tinggi dan tampan yang bercahaya dan berpakaian putih sedang tersenyum padanya. Jongsoo tau wajah itu, dan Jongsoo merasa dekat dengan sosok itu.

"_Umma menepati janji umma akan membawa appa padamu…"_ Bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Jongsoo.

Pria tinggi tampan yang Jongsoo yakin adalah _appa_-nya itu mendekat. Menyentuh kedua pipi Jongsoo dan mengacak rambut Jongsoo. _"Kau sangat tampan."_ Ucap Jongin dan kemudian memeluk Jongsoo. _"Hey, kau anak appa."_

Jongsoo semakin menangis. Pelukan ini adalah pelukan yang selalu ia mimpikan. Di peluk oleh _appa_-nya, menangis di dekapan _appa_-nya, dan merasakan rambutnya yang di acak oleh tangan besar _appa_-nya sendiri adalah mimpi Jongsoo.

"_Appa, appa, appa, appa~_" Jongsoo memanggil _appa_-nya berulang-ulang. Rasanya ini hanya ilusi, namun Jongsoo lebih menyukai ilusi ini daripada hal nyata.

Jongin tersenyum lembut menatap Kyungsoo. Mendekap putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan sangat erat.

"_Apakah kau membenci appa, Jongsoo?"_

Jongsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk membencimu, _appa_. Kau adalah yang terhebat di dunia ini." Jawab Jongsoo sedikit terisak.

"_Lalu, apakah kau menyukai pelukan appa?"_

"Sangat. Aku sangat menyukainya. Sama seperti yang selalu _umma_ bilang, pelukan _appa_ itu hangat dan nyaman, terasa terlindungi. Dan kau memang yang terhebat di dunia, _appa_." Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Jongsoo menjawab. Semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada sang _appa_.

"_Apa kau menyayangi appa?"_

Jongsoo mengangguk. "Sejak aku lahir, aku sangat menyayangimu. Sampai sekarang, perasaanku sebagai seorang anak yang merindukan _appa_-nya semakin besar di hatiku. Dari dulu, aku hanya ingin melihat _appa_ dan mendengar _appa_ memanggil namaku. Hanya itu." Tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Kini, mimpinya sudah terkabul. Duduk bertiga bersama _appa_ dan _umma_ yang selalu menjadi kekuatannya.

"Kim Jongsoo…" Panggil Jongin lembut. Dan Jongsoo menutup matanya, merasakan kehadiran nyata dari sosok yang sejak ia lahirpun tidak pernah ia lihat. Memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan seolah terpatri jelas di hatinya.

Jongsoo berjanji, ia akan mengingat suara ini sampai ia tidak mampu untuk mengingat lagi.

Jongin mengajak Jongsoo dan Kyungsoo untuk berbaring. Keduanya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Jongsoo, memeluk putra mereka yang kini semakin tinggi dan dewasa. Terlihat tampan, mirip dengan Jongin.

"_Jongsoo, kau harus tau bahwa di dunia ini tidak akan ada yang sempurna. Semuanya adalah takdir."_ Bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongsoo mengangguk paham.

Kedua tangan Jongsoo meraih salah satu tangan _appa_ dan _umma_-nya, menggenggamnya erat sekali. "Berjanjilah padaku, kalau kalian tidak akan pergi saat aku membuka mata." Pinta Jongsoo.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"_Kau juga harus berjanji, kalau kau akan selalu hidup dan tidak pernah menangis. Temani haraboji dan haelmoni yang menyayangimu. Appa dan umma, akan selalu menjagamu dari surga, berada di hatimu selamanya."_

Jongsoo mengangguk dalam matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"_Percayalah, appa tidak pernah pergi dari hatimu. Sejak kau masih segumpal darah, appa selalu melindungimu dan umma-mu. Kalian yang terbaik yang pernah appa miliki. Dan Jongsoo, berjanjilah pada appa untuk selalu hidup dengan baik. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu kuat dan tumbuh menjadi pria yang berguna. Segalanya tidak akan berjalan dengan sempurna, tapi hadapilah…"_

Dapat Jongsoo rasakan kalau keningnya di kecup lama, dia ia tau kalau itu adalah _appa_-nya.

"_Kami menyayangimu… Tidurlah…"_

**.**

**Aku akan mengingat semua tentangmu, **_**appa**_**…**

**Pelukan, sentuhan, ciuman, dekapan, suara, hembusan nafas, dan semuanya…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maaf, _ahjusshi_…" Kris duduk berhadapan dengan Dujun dan Hankyung. Sedangkan Soyou sedang menjaga Jongsoo yang sedang terbaring di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit ini.

Jongsoo mengeluh sakit di dadanya saat ia sedang mengikuti lomba menulis mewakili sekolahnya. Untung saja, tulisan yang ia beri judul **'UMMA'** selesai ia bacakan di hadapan juri dan mendapatkan juara pertama walaupun bukan Jongsoo yang menerima penghargaan itu karena ia segera di larikan ke rumah sakit.

"Ada apa?"

"Jongsoo mengalami hal yang sama dengan Jongin dulu. Lemah jantung sepertinya menurun pada Jongsoo. Dan untuk saat ini, pastikan saja kesehatan Jongsoo selalu terjaga. Aku akan memberikan beberapa tips untuk memperkuat jantungnya."

Dujun dan Hankyung membuang nafas tidak pecaya.

"Tapi tenang saja, ini belum kronis karena baru tahap awal. Kita masih bisa mengobatinya pelan-pelan."

Dujun dan Hankyung hanya mengangguk. "Lakukan yang terbaik untuk permata kami…"

**.**

_**Appa**_**… Aku disini…**

**Ingin tumbuh menjadi pria kuat sepertimu…**

**Manusia memang tidak ada yang sempurna dan selalu memiliki kekurangan, begitupun aku… Tapi aku percaya, cintamu padaku dan **_**umma**_** itu sangat luar biasa sempurna…**

**Kau tau?**

**Aku menyayangi kalian.**

**Biarkanlah jantung ini berdetak semaunya, tapi aku mohon terus jaga aku dari tempat kalian.**

**Semoga, jantung ini akan terus berdetak sampai 'waktu yang berkuasa' itu tiba padaku dan membawaku pada kalian.**

**Kesempurnaan itu bukan milik kita. Takdirpun berliku-liku dan tidak selamanya putih juga bahagia.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua ini.**

**Aku… akan selalu mengingatnya dalam setiap helaan nafas dan detakan jantungku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Ew~

Apaan ini?

Hiks hiks… kasian ya, Jongsoo T-T

Pada akhirnya, KaiSoo romance-nya gak ada… T-T

Aku gak pernah tau kalau otak aku membawa endingnya pada hal kaya gini. Gak jelas dan bener-bener menyimpang dari cerita sebelumnya.

Tapi gak apa-apa. Aku puas sama story ini. Kenapa? Karena untuk pertama kali, aku bikin ff sad ending yang temanya hurt…

Ada yang kecewa? Gak apa-apa, aku ajja kecewa sama diri aku sendiri T-T

Kritik dan saran di terima ^^

Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat semua reviewers yang masuk. Yang udah nge-follow, nge-fav, udah baca, dan udah masukin ff ini ke community, jeongmal gomawo :*

Maaf karena ini gaje banget, readers T-T

Janga pada marah yaa karena endingnya jelek banget *deep bow*


End file.
